The Marked
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Once you see him... You can never escape him... But Seto and Mokuba had managed to escape him... For a while... But when children are mysteriously disappearing Seto becomes paranoid and Mokuba keeps having dreams about that long dark faithful day... When they were both marked by that creature... Why does he keep returning? Why? Suck at sums please read. Slenderman is in this.
1. Chapter 1

**God I must be loosing my bloody mind if I made this.**

**I own nothing creepypasta or YuGiOh related. **

**Review if you wish.**

**I may or may not continue this.**

* * *

Mokuba snucked out of the mansion to the outside. Mokuba could do pretty much anything as long as it was secretive. He looked back up at the third story where his Nii-sama was. Right now he was probably stuck with there horrible stepfather Gozuburo for another day. Mokuba bit his lower lip. He hated that his Nii-sama was taken from him he hated he couldn't call him Mokie anymore. He hated all of this. But he had no say in it. He sighed and sat on the ground with his knees to his chest he missed his Nii-sama and his mother, and his father. He wanted to go home. There home. "Why don't you?" Mokuba looked up but didn't see anyone. Than he saw someone in the woods. He saw a flash or red a dress. "Why was a kid doing here?" he asked himself than ran into the not fenced in woods.

He ran through the woods but didn't find any kids around. Mokuba out of breath rested at the base of a large tree when he saw something ahead of him. He saw a tall man that was very skinny and wore a black suit. Mokuba knew not too trust business men. That's what his Nii-sama told him but why would someone where a suit in the woods? He walked cautiously towards the very tall man. He saw that he was as still as a wall and turned to leave the man be when he stepped on a stick catching the creatures attention. It turned to him slowly. Mokuba was surprised the man had no face... No mouth... No eyes.. Not even a nose. "How was he breathing?" Mokuba wondered but didn't say anything. "Um hi." Mokuba said. The creature crouched down on one knee so he was at Mokuba's eye level. "Can't really talk huh?" Mokuba asked. _"... I can talk quite fine.."_A voice said. Mokuba than realized the man had talked although it had no mouth. That was surprising. "Oh well cool..." Mokuba said. "... Whats your name?" Mokuba asked. _"... I'm called many names... Most people call me Slenderman..."_It said. "I'll call you Slendy or Slender for short." The boy said. "I'm Mokuba my brother calls me Mokie." Mokuba said extending his hand too him. The man. Slenderman shook the boys small hand with his large bony pale hand. His hand was icy cold sent chills up and down his small spine. Mokuba noticed a liquid covering his small hand that came off from the man's hand. It was red and felt thick he knew that liquid. Blood. Mokuba took his hand back slowly as he felt his whole body stiffen and freeze. "I uh.. Have to go now." Mokuba said backing away slowly from the strange man trying to not be rude or show that he was afraid of him. Mokuba turned to run away when tentacles black, cold, and wet grabbed him by his arms and leg and dragged him back towards the man. Using the last bits of breath he had he screamed out.

**"NII-SAMA!"**

* * *

Seto walked out too the backyard. His torture session was cut short due to a problem with the secretary's scheduling which thoroughly angered his step father. Rather than taking it out on Seto, like he usually, he decided to deal with his lazy secretary. So for now Seto was taken off his leash for the day. He ran too his little brother's room and was surprised the small ebony hair boy wasn't there. He than turned and bumped into one of the maids. "Sorry about that." Seto said. "It's okay." The maid said kindly. "Have you seen Mokuba anywhere?" Seto asked. "I believe he went out into the back courtyard." She said. Seto gave her a nod and ran out for the back courtyard. Seto looked around everything and called out for his brother. But received no reply. Than Seto say something lying on the ground that caught his eye. The card locket he had gotten Mokuba for his birthday 2 months ago was lying on the ground. That was a red flag too Seto something was wrong. He grabbed the locket and ran into the woods calling out for Mokuba. He stopped at a fork in the path in the woods he was about to go right when he heard a heart piercing voice scream out.

**"NII-SAMA!"**

He ran on pure adrenaline to where he heard his little brother's voice call out. He stopped suddenly dead in his tracks, for a moment, standing before him was a tall slender man that wore a black suit and tie and had no face. That had Mokuba by his neck using his arm. "Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouted at his brother. "PUT HIM DOWN!" Seto shouted and ran to tackle the man off his feet. But he was grabbed by tentacles by his neck that held a tight hold on his throat.

The man brought the boy closer so he started at his face. Seto couldn't get out of the tentacles grasp and air was slowly being more and more cut off from his lungs. The creature tilted it's head some at the boy as it looked at him with fear. Mokuba trembled in it's grasp what was it going to do to his brother? The creature placed it's hand on Seto's face and moved his face so he faced the left some. Seto gritted his teeth the feeling of the creatures fingers on his skin made him want to throw up. He than felt tentacles squirm up under his shirt. **"LET ME GO!"** Seto shouted and tried to move in his grip to get the tentacles away. The tentacles curled around his small body and lifted his shirt up showing the still fresh scars and bruises. The creature seemed surprised by this and moved the boy's sleeve's down showing more scars and marks. The creature laid it's hand on the boy's cheek and looked down into the boys eyes. He saw pain, agony, depression, and a fiery will to fight and continue on, and a darkness that was distastefully looming about inside the boys heart. He didn't like that. Not one bit. Than he came up with a idea. Tentacles wrapped around Mokuba and held both him and Seto before the monstrosity. The made it's tentacles unwrap some making Seto's shirt slide back down. Seto glared at the creature Mokuba was reaching out for his brother. Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand too keep him calm as they faced the monster. The creature suddenly had 4 arms not 2. It moved it's finger's slowly down Seto's forehead, past his nose, and down his face. "Worry not dear children you will not be killed like I have to others. I see promise in the two of you and wish to give you a gift..." It said. This confused the two. A gift? After it practically kidnapped them? The man moved Seto's shirt sleeve some showing his skin and top of his shoulder blade. It laid it's clawed hands over the skin and cut into it leaving a mark. Seto didn't flinch. It sting but it was bearable. The mark it left behind on his pale skin was a circle with a X over it. The man than turned to Mokuba who was scared. The man laid it's hand on the child's cheek and stroke it lightly and gently making the boy look at him. _"Come little Children... I'll take thy away... Into a land of a enchantment..."_It was singing? _"Come little children... The times come to play... Here in my garden of shadows..."_Mokuba flinched when he felt a pain cutting into his shoulder. He looked and saw he had the exact same mark as his brother was branded with. The creature rubbed it's clawed fingers together with there blood on his claws and their skin under it's nails. It looked at them and both suddenly felt limp and everything quickly fell to black.

* * *

_Know this little ones... You will never escape me... I'll be watching your progress from the shadows... One day soon you will show me how much you can obtain in the shadows..._

* * *

**Like I said may not continue let me know if you oppose or for me writing this thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I figured I'd might as well try and make some chapters for this and see what ppl think.**

**And yes it's Slenderman.'**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related or CreepyPasta related. Slendy isn't mine he belongs to... I DK WHO!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was quite a mystery too little Mokuba. How did a creature that was infamous for killing and devouring small children just let him and his Nii-sama go. What reason was there? Was there even a meaning behind it. What had happened was not long after falling asleep when they saw the Slenderman they awoke in each other's arms on a couch inside the mansion. A maid named Jessie had found them and woke them up gently. He and Seto had told her of what they had seen she just laughed it off as them both dreaming.

* * *

I kicked a ball against the wall. "It wasn't a dream." I mumbled and laid a hand on my shoulder blade where that mark still stung my flesh. Nii-sama's hurts too but he won't admit it. I hope the bandage job I put on it helped mine is bleeding out some. All well. The ball had rolled back to me. I kicked it again making it ricochet off the wall and bounce away. The other kids in my class didn't believe me when I had told of the story in a attempt too get some kind of help for me and Nii-sama and to know why that thing marked us. They just laughed at me. I sighed and sat over at a small table away from everyone. I hugged my knees to my chest. I missed my Nii-sama but he is home and not here with me he is being forced by Gozuburo to do rigorous studies of every know lesson known to man. It breaks my heart too see him so worn down all the time. I try to hold them back but I can't so I let my tears fall. I want Nii-sama here.

"Hey Girly!"

"Oh no."

But I turn to face the bullies they always mess with me because of how my hair is. Now wasn't any different than before only I don't have Nii-sama too protect me. I glared at them although my eyes were slightly red. "Awh look the little baby was crying!" The ringleader Jonathon said. Jonathon was 2 grades ahead of me and so far I was his favorite person too pick on. "I'm not crying!" I snapped although I had been. They laughed. I gritted my teeth. Eric shoved me back too the dirt. Than Brock kicked me in the face and stomach. I curled up into field position expecting more beatings when suddenly I heard the bullies scream and run away. I opened my eyes and sat up. Why did they just run like that. Suddenly I felt the air seem to grow cold and silent. I heard no birds, all the other kids that were out for recess were gone, I was alone. I heard a slight crackle noise and turned. "Oh god no..." I said breathless and fearful.

Behind me stood him. Slenderman. I tried to run but I couldn't make my legs move. I knew why. He had come to kill me. I closed my eyes tight and prayed it was fast and painless. But weirdly... I didn't feel nothing. I opened one eye and saw he was know on one knee looking down at me. Fear made me jump and began to frantically crawl far away from him. But I laid my hand on a rock and fell on my back and the sharp edge of the rock cut my palm. I was terrified now he was standing over me. I couldn't move my body was froze with fear. It tilted it's head at me than kneeled down and picked me up by my shoulder's. I was only like a foot away from it's face and I could see that it was snow white and held no indications it had once ever had a face. It suddenly laid my head under it's chin, carrying me, and walking over to the wooded area of the playground with me in it's arms. Just it's two arms. I felt weirded out by this but I also felt less scared in it's arms. It was warm where I was laying. It made me feel safer sorta like how Nii-sama makes me feel.

Once we were in the entrance of the woods it took me to where a large rock laid. It moved me from it's chest and sat me on the rock. I still didn't trust it even if it did made me feel safe. I gave it a humpf with a breath and turned away with my arms crossed so I didn't face him. That didn't face Slenderman. It gripped my hand, the one I had slipped and fell on the rock with, and placed it's cold pale hand over my palm. I felt a few tight pinches on my skin under his weird feeling hand. The pinches stopped and it moved it's hand off mine. I was shocked the cut on my hand was gone. No it looked like I hadn't have even fell and cut it all. I looked up at the creature that was now standing. I frowned some. "Thanks... But I still don't like you..." I said crossing my arms again. I felt it's hand on the top of my hand rubbing my head gently almost like how Nii-sama does or rather did. That made me cry again. Why? Why do I feel so sad all the time? I try and not let Slenderman see but it does. I feel something brush against my cheeks wiping my tears away. I open my blurred eyes and see that Slenderman is wiping my tears away with it's hands and a black tentacle that had sprouted from it's back. _"Why do you weep so; little__Mokuba?"_It asked me in it's odd voice. It sounded like a man actually a lot of people were talking at the same time.

I wiped my eyes and hiccupped. "I miss my brother Seto. My Nii-sama. He hasn't been like himself for months and I want my brother back!" I cried as more tears fell from my eyes. I curled up into myself some, but still sat on the stone, and bawled like a baby. I felt arms pick me up set me on something soft and hold me close. I look up and see Slenderman is holding me. His tentacles are wiping my tears and he has his arm's around me. I'm surprised. I had heard of all the stories and I knew he never attacked this way around someone he marked. If your marked by him that means you will just die sooner. He looks down at me. Even though he doesn't have eyes it was almost like he was staring into my soul. He laid his clawed hand on my cheek and wiped the last of my tears away.

_"I know of the sins and torment both you and your brother have shared... I know of the wrong that man has done to your brother.."_ It said while using his other hand to tear a line across the white face showing blackness and jagged teeth that were twisted into a half grin half scowl. I was wishing I could run away right than and there but I didn't want to anger it and ultimately end my life. _"But know this I will right those wrongs and send wrath upon those that have dared harm you and your brother. I will protect you and your Nii-sama."_ It said. I was wide eyed. No way... I must be dreaming a really messed up dream. No way on God's green earth will a creature like Slenderman say such a thing and why would it want too protect us? "W-Why?" I asked or rather shouted. It stood up and sat me on my feet it moved the bottom of it's thumb under my eyes. The heat I had felt on my face from crying was suddenly gone. It stood tall but still it's head looking down at me. _"My reasons are for me to know they are far too complicated for you too understand at the age you are."_It said. I looked over at where I heard a door open and saw my teacher walk out calling my name. I turned back to Slenderman too see he was going deeper into the woods. It's black tail coat was blending with the shadows the trees made. "Wait!" I shouted and ran towards it. "Why would you protect me and my brother!? Do you just want to wait till were older to eat us!?" I asked angry about this whole thing. My brother shouldn't be suffering. I shouldn't be suffering and this guy should have never showed up period. Slenderman stopped dead in it's tracks and I stopped not standing that far from him. It turned fast to me and grabbed me by my shirt.

_"Don't make such a assumption that I view you as a meal! You two are more important than you can even comprehend. Besides such prudence is something I dabble in on occasion. If you or your brother do believe so than fine but know this you will not be harmed. Not from my hand or others and if they try I will smite them with ease and end them..." _It said and released my shirt. I was stunned I couldn't move from where I was standing. Slenderman turned from me and walked down the path leading through the woods. It was a small path and wasn't even half a mile when it suddenly disappeared as the wind blew. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I'm not sure of I want too. The sound of my teacher calling my name is what snapped me back to reality and unfroze me from the place I stood. I ran back after her for my class room. When I get home I'll tell Nii-sama what happened. Please please believe me...

* * *

**I tried to stay close to basically what happened with the little kids Slenderman has caught. **

**I know I failed anyway enjoy and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter I own nothing YuGiOh or CreepyPasta related.**

**Please review**

* * *

Mokuba was silent all the way home to the mansion. He couldn't get his brain to cease thoughts. He just couldn't believe it. That-that thing wanted to protect him and his Nii-sama. He couldn't believe it and didn't want to. The ebony haired boy kept jumping at any shadow he saw. He could feel it. That creature was following him. He felt like a pair of eyes was watching his every move no matter how small. The boy was shaking he was so terrified. He had never been so relieved to get inside the mansion walls as fast as he possibly could. He gripped the handles on the Spanish door handles. When he heard a low thump thump of footsteps behind him than stopped. The boy turned his head slowly to behind him and saw nothing... Atleast that's what he prayed it was all he saw. He quickly ran into the mansion and slammed the doors shut. He pressed his back against the white oak door and slid down to the floor. He laid his hands on his head and clutched two fistfuls of his black hair. _"It didn't come... It didn't talk to me... It doesn't want us..."_ He kept repeating in his mind. But with each time he said each word over and over again the more the truth had sank in.

"Mokie?"

A calm voice had called out to him in worry. The small boy looked up into the blue eyes of his brother that shined with concern. The ebony haired boy felt tears prick his eyes as he hugged his brother tightly. Shaking like a leaf. The older Kaiba wrapped his arms around the trembling ebony haired boy. "Mokie. What's wrong?" He asked while stroking the small boys black hair. "It-It came back!" The boy wailed. "What came back?" Seto asked. "Th-That thing we saw!" Mokuba cried. Seto was shocked. "What did it do to you!? Did it touch you!?" Seto shouted with anger in his voice. "No... It actually healed a cut on my hand.." Mokuba sniffled and showed the palm that had bared the cut as his brother wiped his eyes of any tears. "See?" He asked. "You...Talked to it?" Seto asked breathless. Mokuba gave a small sad nod. "It said it wants to protect us..." Mokuba said. "That's a lie!" Seto scolded defiantly. "I would never lie to you!" Mokuba cried with fresh tears falling from his face. He clinged to his brother's arm sobbing. Seto sighed diminishing some of his anger and held the ebony haired boy close. "I didn't mean you Mokie I know you would never lie to me... I meant that it had lied to you.." Seto said softly while comforting his smaller sibling. "B-But he wasn't Nii-sama I could tell by his voice he was telling the truth." Mokuba said firm. "Mokuba he only let us go because were the saddest case of kids he's ever seen... No way that creature cares for children it's a child killer Mokuba." Seto said stern. "That doesn't mean people and creature can't change!" Mokuba snapped and stood up. "Mokuba you could have gotten killed! Were not going to start acting like that thing doesn't see us as new play things!" Seto growled. "Open your eyes were stuck in this hell and nothing is coming to save us!" Seto snapped. "Well what if IT is here to save us!" Mokuba retorted. "A child killer won't save us! Don't be so stupid in thinking something like that!" "I'M NOT STUPID!" "I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!"

"Why is must you two bicker over something that's well out of your grasps to control?"

The brother's blood froze. They both turned to the darkened living room and saw a figure appear from the shadows. The expressionless slim figure that wore a dark suit and tie. The creature bent over some so it's 'face' looked down at the boys. "Now listen you two my reasons are my own as two why I've chosen to be your protector. But they are my own not others mundane reasons. It doesn't matter to me if you agree to this or not Seto but I do promise you that this.." It started than stopped and lifted the boys arm up showing a long line of bruises that encircled his wrist. "Let go!" Seto snapped and pulled his arm out of the 'man's' grasp. "Will not happen from my hand. As for your stepfather I have specific ways to deal with scum like him."It said strictly. Seto glared at the creature where as Mokuba seemed perplexed. "But why would you go through so much trouble for us?" Mokuba asked before Seto could tell him to not speak. "Like I have told you countless times. Reasons are my own. As to why and I know it seems so strange because of what I am. But I assure you two are different and much more important than those other.. undesirable ones." It said simply with a small shrug. The boys cringed. So it did want to do horrible things to them. "Oh cease those looks. I do not wish for you two in such a vulgar way. But you two are very important to me." It sneered at first than spoke the last sentence gently. "Why's that? What about us makes us so important to you?" Seto sneered. _"Same as before the reason is mine and mine alone." _The creature sighed. "Than why even bother! If you won't tell us anything!? Why don't you tell us what's the purpose of these marks you cut into our skin!" Seto snapped. "The marks I have pierced into your skin as you may have already figured. Allow me to keep a eye on my pray. That is true. But it also acts as a second tracker so I can keep a eye on both of you more discreetly and keep you safe even from a distance." It said. Seto frowned. The creature kneeled to the boy and laid a hand on his cheek. "I know this is something you may not understand but you don't have to suffer under such a mad man. I swear on my life to protect both of you. No matter what may come I shall. I will always come if you are in need of me." It said while running it's clawed thumb over the boy's cheek, caressing his face some, Seto glared at him and smacked it's hand away. The creature stood used it's tentacles that came from the shadows and brought both boys closer to where it was.

"Listen now I know this is very strange to both of you too imagine a creature like me is now taking care of you. But my reason are true. You will learn of them when your both older. Know anything know this I will not allow you to roam this world alone not any longer. I will always be around. I'm the creature that will protect you from demons. I'm the man that scares even the boogeyman. I'm the person your stepfather will fear and have nightmares of every night. If he believes he can get away with his sins he is dead wrong." The being appeared to swear and if it showed it's mouth it would have dark grimace on it's dark face. It sighed and laid it's hands on both of the boy's heads. _"The only other words I have to give you if this. Watch the trees at night and you will see me looking at you from_ bellow." With those words said it disappeared. Leaving the brothers stunned and speechless.

Till Seto shook his head. _"That did not just happen! **THAT COULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!"** _He growled in his mind till he felt his little brother's hand in his giving his hand a tight squeeze. Seto looked over at his little brother who had tears in his eyes but a smile on his face. "See Nii-sama he does care! You'll see soon he cares for you too." He said with a smile on his face. Seto stared at his brother unable to even think of a thing to say back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter. And hopefully this time this stupid thing will let me do the writing style I WANT Slenderman's Dialogue in.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh or CreepyPasta related or any songs I might use in this chapter.**

**Please** **Review.**

* * *

The darkness of night fell over the mansion soon after their third 'encounter'. Now it was 9 or so and Seto was still trapped in the study room with his Step father watching him as he worked the small child into exhaustion. Seto could feel his eyes drooping down. Which received him more punches and smacks to the face from his 'father'. These kind of studies and 'discipline' were daily since that had first came to this hellish place 4 months ago. The abuse had started instantly a day after Seto had found the small hand made Blue Eyes White Dragon card little Mokuba had given him. So far that was the only thing keeping him focused on going through this horrendous game this man, if he should even be called that, was playing with him. The boy would do everything and anything to win. If it meant this devil in human skin would fall and he would stand tall while he groveled at his feet like the weak old man he was.

However that was not to happen, yet at least, not this night. This darkened evening the boy was given his daily 'discipline' lesson from his stepfather. It had first started with a slap with the face when he closed his eye,s than when he tried to break the leash he was chained to by a black leather collar but that result in him being pulled back by the much larger man. Knocking the air from his lungs and leaving purple bruises and red marks all around his neck. Now the man outraged by the boys behavior and failed attempt too escaping his lesson early was now beating and kicking the boy where he sat. Seto could feel each kick and punch hit his skin and muscles. But he knew that if he even tried to defend himself that would be showing weakness or any kind of behavior that would be little him before this dictator he would only make the beating worse and possibly endanger Mokuba. He could not take a risk that would send Mokuba into this hell. He just couldn't. The most agonizing blow was a kick to the stomach. He felt muscles tear and a bone or two crack. He fell to the floor and felt blood fall from where he had bitten his lip to hold in his cries. Gozuburo lifted his leg to ascend it upon the boy's back. Crushing him under his weight.

If he had not seen; outside the window of the study. Stood a figure. It was tall, wore a suit but it was black as the night. It held a expressionless face that had NO face. It was blank. Showing only creases from where it appeared to be frowning.. no glaring at him. The very sight of the shadow covered being strike fear into his very being. He looked away for a moment to see if it was a illusion, a trick of his sought awful mind, when he looked back to where he had seen the creature it was gone. Relief came and he promptly slammed his foot upon Seto's small spine pinning the boy to the carpet covered floor. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped to that of the artic tundra. It was so unbearable cold the senile old man could see his own stuttered breaths transpire before him. The fear had returned. He stayed still and listen for any disturbance. He heard a low thump and than another and another and another. Than the noises stopped behind him. The old fool turned to face what had entered his domain. He fell to the floor feeling nausea, and had seen a flash of a black suit before everything turned black and hellish nightmares consumed him when he closed his eyes.

* * *

Seto felt himself able to breath again when he felt the weight on his back, his stepfathers foot, slide off his spine. He stood on his hands and knees slowly while trying to take in the air he needed. His body ached but he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't give his stepfather the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He wanted to stand but he couldn't make his legs to do so. _"Damn it... Why can't I move!"_ He growled in his head. He stopped when he realized that there was silence around him, dead silence, had his stepfather left? That's when he heard a small noise behind him. The small almost unnoticeable noise that sounded like soft footsteps approach behind him than stopped. The silence returned and not a word was heard. He turned his head slowly. He let out a small inaudible gasp. The creature was standing before him. It had actually came. Seto was froze. The creature kneeled to him and laid a hand on the boy's still face. It gently lifted his chin up revealing the tissue deep, throbbing, dark purple bruises that lined his soft neck. It moved the boy's head down with two hands and saw the bruising and throbbing red cheek he possessed from the slaps and the bloody lip. It let out a sigh and without warning wrapped it's arms around the boy picking him up as it stood. "Put me-" But the boy stopped himself. When he saw his stepfather laying on the floor. His eyes half widened. Had it killed him? Was he dead? As much as Seto wanted him dead he wanted the man to die by his hands not this creature's.

_"He is merely sedated. But he will find no peace as he rests."_

Seto glared up at the creature it didn't look down at him. It just approached the door holding the boy to it's chest. Seto let out a growl. But than he felt this warm feeling around him. It had come from being held in this creatures arms. The feeling felt familiar... He knew what this was security. He felt safe and calm in this creatures arms. He let out a small sigh and laid his head against the creature's chest he laid his hand on it's black jacket and unknowingly gripped the black fabric in his small fist. As he stayed still in the creature's grasp as it carried him down the hall. He could feel a very faint pitter patter as his head laid against the white shirt and black tie. A heart beat. _"This sick thing has a heart... That actually beats..."_ He wondered his thoughts and body now exhausted. His eyes snapped open when he saw them pass by a white door he recognized. It was Mokuba's bedroom door. He reached his hand out to try and reach for the wooden panel on the door but felt his wrist being gently gripped by a black tentacle. He turned some and glared at the creature. It simply shook it's head and moved his hand to the boy's chest. The tentacle released his wrist and receded away. The boy stayed quiet and deathly still as the being carried him to his room. Like before the door opened on it's open allowing them both to enter the abode. To the boy it was a prison he couldn't rightfully call anything that resided in his quarters his. If he did that would show possessiveness that Gozuburo could use against him at any given time. The creature walked the boy to his bedside and carefully untangled the boy from it's arms and set him down on the bed.

Seto still kept his glare. He wasn't going to give this thing the upper advantage by letting it think he trusted it. The creature kneeled to him and laid it's hand on his throbbing cheek. Suddenly a very icy feel pierced the boy's skin like a double sided blade. He wanted to shove the creature's hand away but couldn't bring himself to move. The coldness suddenly disappeared as did the pierce he had felt on his skin. The creature removed it's hand. Seto laid his hand on where his cheek had once throbbed and was hot. He could feel the throbbing had ceased and his cheek wasn't sure or stung from any pain from the slap. Seto looked at the creature amazed and bewildered. "H-How did you-" The creature laid it's fingers over his mouth. Seto was silent as it moved it's fingers down to his chin lifting his head up some. It laid it's clawed thumb over the gash he had bit into his lip when the beating had occurred. That piercing iciness hit Seto again but there was also a sharp pinch like feel on the cut on his lip. He didn't flinch but stayed still. The creature moved it's thumb away revealing the gash was gone. Almost as if it had never been there. Seto was still bewildered but let the creature heal his wounds all the same. The little bruises and cuts were gone but he had kept the large gash and bruise he felt on his chest and back hidden. He didn't want to know what the creature was going to do to those.

But the entity was no novice. It could see right through the boy's façade. He was hiding them. The creature let out a small growl and grabbed the boy by his wrists. "Let me go!" Seto growled. The creature didn't listen to the boy's small threat. The creature had it's tentacles sprout from it's back. The tentacles curled up under the boy's shirt and wrapped tightly around the boys pale skin. "LET ME GO!" Seto shouted and thrashed about to make the tentacle's leave his person. But it wouldn't let him go. The tentacles suddenly had pierced his skin. The pinches felt like bites almost. The boy tried to pry the tentacles off but they would not move no matter what. Seto felt his arms being held back by the tentacles and the creature lay a hand over his mouth. _"If you stay still and silent it will be over soon..." _It instructed. The boy had no other option but to obliged to the creatures orders. Seto inhaled a breath as he waited for whatever this god awful process was to be done. The piercing in his skin grew more rigorous. The appendages appeared to be digging into his body. But he didn't feel any blood seep out or any large puncture marks how this was possible he couldn't even wrap his mind around such a intense unearthly process that was well beyond him.

* * *

He felt everything as he just sat bonded against his will. He could practically feel the black appendages crunch their 'teeth' into the fibers of his torn muscles and pull the torn ligaments together. He bit his lip hard as he felt the pain come and go in surges. But after a few moments everything seemed to have ended. The tentacles purged themselves from his body and he could feel his breath again. He was released from the creatures grasp on his wrists. He took a moment to take in deep breaths. He hugged himself and amazingly nothing that had pained him before didn't even disturb him. His wounds were fully healed now they appeared to have never had existed when the procedure was done. Not even a single bruise was left on his pale skin. He looked at the creature wide eyed he didn't say a word since he probably couldn't utter a word without stuttering. The creature stared at the boy and laid a hand on his head and started to stroke his hair. The creature than stood and walked towards the door than suddenly disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Seto was stunned for a second when the creature disappeared than frowned. This was ridiculous. He had just been healed by that mad man no that abomination? What has happened to the world?! He sighed. _"Maybe I'll never know..."_ He thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom, that was inside his room, earlier that day after the 3rd encounter he had promised Mokuba at dinner that he would spend the night with him in his little brother's room. Thing may have turned all chaotic but he was never going to break a promise too his little brother. Never. He got a quick shower and washed off the blood from his once bloody lip and changed into his silk pajamas. Than he carefully and discreetly peeked his head outside to the hall. He was in luck. This night all the servants were away at their quarters. Taking no time to waste or put himself at the risk of being captured he ran with silent barely heard steps to his little brother's bedroom door. He gripped the door knob and with a careful able twist of the wrist opened the door without uttering a click. He peered through the darkened room and found his little brother resting peacefully. Although his eyes appeared to have been red from tears he had shed fearing his brother had forgotten him. Seto shut the door quietly behind him and walked over to where his little brother laid asleep like an angel.

"Mokie. Mokie." He called while lightly shaking the younger sibling awake. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked while rubbing his eyes. Seto gave a nod and smiled some at his little brother. Mokuba smiled and hugged his brother. "You remembered." He said tiredly. "Of course I did. I'll never break a promise to you." Seto said kindly while hugging his sibling back. _"That's very sweet..."_ A voice said from the darkness. Seto and Mokuba looked and saw the creature walk out casually on silent feet towards them. "Slendy." Mokuba called out. "Don't name him." Seto said stern. _"_Actually I find amusing. It is very late you must rest rather you want to both be ill when the day comes."The creature instructed. Seto glared at him. The creature appeared to give off a strong stern aura meaning he wasn't going to be pushed over not even by him. Seto sighed and crawled over to the other side of where his brother sat. The creature gave a nod at them. Mokuba laid on his stomach besides his brother with a small tired smile on his face. Seto wouldn't admit it but he was exhausted as well. His body felt drained. The two brother's laid in bed for some time just breathing and looking at nothing but eachother. When they suddenly felt hands stroking their hair. The gesture was soothing but what was starting to make them dose of was a voice they heard.

* * *

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows_

_Follow Sweet Children_  
_I'll Show Thee The Way_  
_Through All The Pain And_  
_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_  
_For Life Is This Way_  
_Murdering Beauty And_  
_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_  
_It Must Be This Way_  
_To Weary Of Life And _  
_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_  
_For Soon We'll Away_  
_into The Calm And_  
_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows _

* * *

The voice was although peculiar. The way it seemed to carry on in a echo effect. Due to the many voices the creatures voice held that spoke at once. It was almost enchanting. The song it's self was calming and was just what they needed. As soon as the song was finished the brothers fell into a blissful world in their dreams. Where there was no pain. No misery. No regrets. Although that they saw was white and grey. The terrain, the woods, the buildings, the sky was just those two colors in different such lighter pallets for the clouds. There they were safe and sound. They would hear that lullaby be sung again in the same tone and voice. But they were not afraid. This was almost like heaven the tiny dream.

The creature watched the children as they slept. Their chest's rising and falling showing they were breathing peacefully. The creature gently petted their heads and licked their cheek. Than the creature stood and turned from the bed. And without a warning disappeared with the night.

_But this would not be the only night they would hear that creature's siren like song. Every night when they would close there eyes. The brothers would hear it whispering in their ear... He wasn't leaving them not this time... He would stay forever..._

* * *

**This isn't the end I just wanted to do something cool with the ending. **

**And the song is from Hocus Pocus but I had found this version which inspired me.**

** watch?v=fVNLXhpe4E0**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chp I own nothing YuGiOh or CreepyPasta related I only own the story.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Time has dwindled away as it has for eons. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months. Still it kept coming for the two boys. When both were in need of assistance. Not for petty reasons but dyer need. It returned during the day at times but the creature favored appearing at night the most. When it could have time in solitude with just the two children. It always made sure both were at the perfection of health, or as far as it could call as perfection, it once even went as far as to bathe both boys when they had returned from there day covered in mud. But the way was quite... unwanted for loss of a better word. As if bathing children with it's own tongue like a cat is sanitary nor did the children actually stay still voluntarily. But the creature did as it would in it's own way to care for the two boys. Even making the two all kinds of delicacies if they were cut off from food by there despicable 'guardian'. The creature had observed and watched them when it wasn't away on other such business. It never strayed away for long. The longest the being was away from the children was three days than it had returned to it's odd ways of caring for them. This day was no different.

* * *

Seto was being lead by his leash by his Stepfather. He would growl if it didn't involve him being punished in the end. He closed his eyes than opened them. His body was aching from the abuse he had been given he couldn't do anything about it. Today he had been smacked almost senseless. His leg he twisted the muscles and it was a pain to walk on but he simply ignored it. Seto suddenly felt him being pulled foreword by a harsh thrust of the leash. He hit the floor but stopped himself quickly from crashing to the hard granite stone ground by landing on his hands and knees. He could practically see the grin on his stepfather's face although he didn't face him. He hated this. He hated that he had no free will that everything to his stepfather was a sick game. But he would soon control all the pieces he swore to it. Seto suddenly felt himself being grabbed by his fear being forced to stand on his feet. He glared at the despicable man with hate. "Look at you Seto. You look like a helpless dog that needs to be put down the instant you look at it." The old man sneered.

Seto gritted his teeth. Than in the back of his mind a voice called out through the dark thoughts of revenge. _"Close your eyes. Wait for me to tell you to open them once_ more..." Seto knew the voice all to well. He gave a small unnoticeable nod and closed his eyes. Although his stepfather had him in his grasp and if Seto had dared to try and ignore him when he spoke he would be punished. He still did as the voice instructed and kept his eyes closed. "You damned brat. I will teach you a-GAH!" He could feel his stepfathers grip on his hair let him go so he could stand on his own. He heard the sound of gagging and a low careful thud. Footsteps approached the boy and turned around him He felt cool hands lay on his shoulders and the wood panels creak where he imagined a slender figure kneel down to him and move it's white face to his ear. _"Open your eyes Seto... It's over__now."_A voice whispered. Seto opened his eyes and looked over at the creature that had become more of a guardian than his stepfather could ever be. Seto wouldn't admit not even to himself.

He spotted a piece of fabric draped over it's arm. His dark black coat. He eyed the creature and saw that it showed a black mouth that had shining black teeth lined around the dark skin. The creature only laid a hand on his head and looked over at the small wounds he had. It laid the back of it's hand and ran it's knuckles carefully caressing his bruised, battered, face. He felt the cold iciness like before and only a second later the wounds were gone. Like the first time Seto tried to hide that the tendons in his leg were torn. But the creature only stared at him with it's lips turned to almost disappointing grimace. The creature moved it's hand down to the boy's hip. But Seto slapped the creature hand away the instant he felt it's cold skin come in contact with his. The creature seemed a bit surprised by the boy's reaction. "I'm fine." The boy growled. The creature frowned at the boy than breathed out a sigh. It took his coat from where it laid over it's arm and opened it out. Seto let the creature put the coat over his shoulders. Seto buttoned the coat over him and felt it's hand on his shoulder. _"Make sure to eat. Than go to the entrance of the woods your brother will be accompanying you. Wait there till I come..."_It said. Seto turned to face the creature that stood behind him. But it had already disappeared. Seto frowned some than turned down to the hall way. _"I don't know what it's planning but I might as well play along. So I don't get trapped into more discipline."_ The boy thought as he passed by his step father's unconscious form. He left the hall for the kitchen, to continue on for the courtyard.

* * *

Mokuba was sitting in his room. He was waiting for his brother to come and the two of them would go down to the dining hall for lunch. The boy was drawing on his sketch pad waiting, listing, hopeing, that this time his brother wasn't hurt. As much as Seto would put on the mask to hide the pain and wounds. Mokuba was probably one of few that could see right though it to the just opened wounds. It broke the small boys heart. What killed it was that he knew it was all his fault. If Seto didn't have to care for him they wouldn't be here and Seto wouldn't be suffering like he was. Mokuba bit back his tears as his thought started to turn agonizing to even think of. He began to shake some. He could feel some tears beginning to spill from his eyes. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I'm sorry!" He wailed. "You have done no wrong."

Mokuba's eyes snapped open. He turned and saw the creature walk towards him from the shadows that covered his bedroom door. Mokuba sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes of tears but they kept spilling over his tan face. The creature kneeled to him with it's pale cold hands it wiped the tears away from his face while cooling the heat that had radiated from his cheeks. Mokuba inhaled a shaken breath. "H-How is none of that my fault? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me?" He asked his voice trembling with so much negative emotions. The creature sighed lightly and picked the small boy up and held him in it's arms. Mokuba laid up against the creature and heard a voice in his mind.

_"What has happened is not of your doing. Death is a natural element in life that continues the endless flow. Light, Darkness, Life, Death, Push, Pull, that is the cycle that makes this world for you mortals. As to this situation... Do you not take having me find you and your brother as a blessing?"_ The voice asked in the boys head. Mokuba thought for a moment. So far the creature had done nothing but care for them. If he could Mokuba would have preferred to live with this being than Gozuburo. A child killer that actually cared for them seemed better than Gozuburo and his abuse. Even he had been abused. They weren't as intense as his brother but he had been psychical abused for trying to protect his brother from his own punishments. In the end he got punished twice for his actions. Once by Gozuburo and his own hands. The second by his brother but his weapon was his words from the scolding he would do after they were away from their step father. It made Mokuba feel as though he had disappointed his brother and let him down when he would get done scolding him. Afterwards Mokuba would break down crying and his brother would comfort him although he was still angry at him.

Mokuba laid against the creature's chest feeling comfort being in it's arms. He gave a small nod as his answer as he heard the creature hum a small tune and stroke his hair to calm him. Once he was calmed the creature sat the boy on his feet and stood scaling it's height compared to the small boy. The creature trotted over to the closet. It opened the door and grabbed a coat out of the closet. It pulled the coat over the boy's shoulders and made sure he was buttoned up. The creature gave it's hand to the small boy to take. "Come now. Your brother must be tiring of waiting for us." It said with a small smile. Mokuba brighten up gave a nod and gripped his hand.

* * *

Seto stood before the entrance of the woods. The autumn winds were blowing chilling the boy some. Seto sighed as his mind rewinds back to what has occurred these last few months. He had won the chess game that had, ultimately, sealed his fate and freedom. But not just his but Mokuba's as well. At least Mokuba was in safer state away from the daily abuse he was put through every day. For whatever reason, if there was one, thoughts of that creature entered the boy's mind. Seto just couldn't understand it, What reason would a child killer, and devourer, have to gain in taking care of them. That one unknown reason always racked his brain to no end and gave him a pain in the head equal to a migraine. There just wasn't any sense to it at all. It seemed more like the reason out of a irrational mind what ever the true purpose it cared for their lives was. He sighed.

"SETO!"

The boy turned and was attacked by a head of dark ebony hair. He smiled some and embraced the small boy. Than he peered up and saw the creature stand before them. It approached them. The two boys turned to face the entrance to the forest. The creature stood ahead of them a few paces it turned back to them a kind smile on it's face. It held it's hand out for one of them to take. Mokuba smiled at his brother and took the pale black clawed hand. Seto eyed the creature with a raised eyebrow than sighed. It walked beside the creature and gripped it's other hand. The creature gave him a nod and lead both children into the woods. They walked deeper and deeper into the woods. The sky above them seemed to grow more and more hidden with each step. Concealed by dark tree branch that scaled above them and covered them almost like a endless arch that stretched far as long as they continued onward. They saw no glimpse of light from the bare branches it seemed as if they were eloped around the other. Woven like vines keeping any sights in the sky away. The creature suddenly stopped. The boys looked up at him it looked down at them and kneeled to them. _"Listen carefully to what I say little ones. Close your eyes both of you, if you won't I'll cover them myself, don't open them no matter what only on my mark."_It instructed. Seto found this constant task tiring. Not physically but being asked to do the same task repeatedly was boring. However he wanted to see where it was leading them to so he closed his eyes. Mokuba did as well. They felt the creature's arms wrap around them and pick them both up with ease.

Than only a second later both boys felt weightless and a strong unknown force was pulling them upwards and backwards some. The creature had to hold them close to keep them from moving in his grasp. It held them so tightly it was a wonder how either boy could breath in it's grasp. They held there breath not sure if there was even air around them any longer. They cling to the entity for dear life but no once did they open there eyes. The pulls of spiritual forces suddenly stopped they felt still, stiff, and able to move once more. _"You can open your eyes now." _It said. They did and what they saw seemed too good to be true.

Before them was a land that could only have been made from dreams. The world around them was a stunning snow white while the sky above was black with a blood red moon. They were set down onto the grass. They saw that everything was that albino color. The grass, the dirt, the trees, everything except for what was above them in dark sky. They turned to the being with curious eyes. "This is my domain. Nothing lives here but I and the shadows. Fear not they will not harm either of you actually they prefer to serve you." The creature let slip. It walked towards a tree that stood a few paces from where they stood. _"Observe."_ It said and laid a hand on the tree. Suddenly branches on the left side of the tree seemed to burn with a black fire and the small limbs wove together and creep down to where the boys where. A small bird like being formed on two of the curled about limbs. It appeared to be a phoenix of some kind it looked at both of them than laid it's head on Seto's forehead and rub it's head up over the middle of his forehead. Mokuba was surprised but excited some. Another black bird landed on his head and look down on the younger sibling with a smile on it's beaked face. Seto thought this was absolute ludicrous but Mokuba would differ he loved this place already. The creature let out a chuckle.

_"My domain is welcoming you and it appears the habitants already enjoy your company." _It chuckled. The birds flapped there wings and made there ascent in the darkened sky. They were lost from sight the minute they flew above blending with the night like abyss of a sky. The boys looked at the creature. _"There is more to see. Follow me."_ The creature called. The boys followed with some haste. The creature lead them through the white forest without saying a word about where they were going. Till they reached a black structure. It resembled the Kaiba mansion. But it was inferior when they got closer. The structure appeared castle like as well as have a modern appearance. They wanted to go inside and explore it but they didn't want to possibly anger their guardian and only way out of this place. They followed past the mansion to the back of the building. They were amazed to see a garden of roses and also small odd and very intriguing play structure that were set up around the roses. Mokuba ran up to the play structure and began to swing on the rose vine made swing. Seto glared at the creature. "I don't know what game your playing at..." He started. His blue eyes shined with a fierce fiery depth. "But I'm not falling for it." He swore. The creature sighed and kneeled to the boy with a hand behind it's back. _"No games Seto. Life is more than just a game."_ It said and brought it's other hand around showing what it held in it's hand. Seto was shocked and speechless. In the creature's clawed hand was the red book of Edgar Allen Poe Poetry that had belonged to his father. Seto had to leave that behind when they were taken away from their home and forced to live with their drunk of a aunt. "H-How d-did you p-possibly-" He stuttered completely in awe. _"I can see what a person wants just by looking into their eyes. When I look into your eyes I see determination and also fear."_It said making Seto frown.

That was a lie he wasn't afraid of anything. "Don't look at me that way. Everyone has fears Seto and just because you can't show them out in life doesn't mean you shouldn't accept them inside. You do fear Seto. You fear for your brother's well being which is understandable but you shouldn't hide such things."It said with firmness in it's voice. "I don't hide it if you hadn't noticed! I can't hide anything from Gozuburo..." The boy said glaring at the ground. The creature smiled some. _"Not true. You've hidden scars well enough. But-"_ It stopped itself and set the book in the boy's hand and laid his other hand atop of the thick red cover. _"That doesn't mean you have to hide what hurts from me.'_ It said referring to the leg the boy had hobbled some on all the way here. The boy sighed and held the book to his chest. He looked down from the creature's face. He frowned some and glanced at the creature's white face. "..Thanks..." He mumbled. "But I still don't trust you..." He said defiantly. _"Yet..."_ The creature added with a smile on it's face. Seto rolled his eyes at it's remark. "Come play with me Nii-sama!" Mokuba asked who was now standing on the black shadow woven fort. Seto sat the book on a black rimmed glass table and went off to play with Mokuba.

The boys played for a good hour and a half. Now Mokuba was by himself swinging with the most happiest smile on his face. Seto had taken a seat at the table and opened the book to the dedication. He traced his finger carefully over his father's cursive writing and the words that were written on the back of the cover.

"Never give up for nevermore Seto. Raaiki."

Seto sighed and turned the pages to his favorite short story. Tell Tale Heart and began to read to himself like he had as a child. Although the stories and poetry were graphic. They were too good and reminded the small boy of his father who wanted desperately to be a writer. He had been for sometime but that was all in the past now. His parents were both dead and were never coming back. He saw the silhouette of the creature pass by him. He turned and watched the creature as it walked idily to where Mokuba was playing.

Mokuba stopped swinging when he saw Slenderman was approaching where he was playing. He hopped off the swing and turned to the creature. He hugged the creature unable to hold in his gratitude. The entity rubbed his head as Mokuba let go and looked up at him with a smile on his face. "Thanks for bring me and Nii-sama here this place is so cool! It also seemed to make Nii-sama happy some." Mokuba said looking at his brother. Seto had now returned to reading but did return his attention to the pair when they weren't looking. Mokuba sat on the swing seat. The creature just stood beside him. "You know... I don't get to see Nii-sama much anymore... I mean I see him at dinner and stuff but during the day Gozuburo keeps him so busy he doesn't get to see me." Mokuba said in a sad voice. The creature gave a nod of understanding. It had seen that first hand time and time again, day after day, it angered it wanting to destroy the despicable man but had to do it from a different approach unless it would want to risk exposure. "But now I get the feeling Nii-sama is hiding something from me... I don't know what and..." Mokuba stopped and began to tremble. The creature laid it's hand on his back to comfort the boy and he stopped shaking. "I'm scared..." Mokuba managed to say. Than his eyes brightened. "Can you find out for me? Please just once." He begged.

The creature thought for a moment. It had thought that the beatens were the only abuse the boy was forced to endure. There was MORE!? It had to see what else was being forced upon the boy and by whom. Surely it wasn't all by his step father he had to have allies of some kind. And it would find who.

_And end them permantly..._

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Next comes the sad part... Seto's rape! I know I'm horrible! **

**AND NO IT'S NOT BY SLENDERMAN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter that will possibly make Seto Kaiba fans cry and want to burn me by the stake.**

**But know this I wanted to delete this chapter the minute I started it and I still feel like I should but I dk I'm at odd here.**

**Anyway onward to the possibly most hated chapter.**

* * *

Many nights passed. Mornings brought more days of serenity and peace when the boy's would flee to their paradise. They would go there to get away from the pain and horror of their reality. Being in the blissful dream like land made them feel free. There they had a place they could call their own. They would play for hours, read, or just simply lay in the white grass close their eyes and listen to the sweet silence the place gave. It gave them peace. In body and mind. Which they both needed, dearly, the creature would often lay with them but say nothing that would disturb the calming silence. Seto would often stare at just the dark sky that would be above them in this place. What he wouldn't give to just fall into the cool shadows and feel himself falling into some place better once the darkness let him go. He would be falling, plummeting, into somewhere. He wouldn't care where. Just as long as when he would finally stop he would be with those he loved in the end. But in the end that was just a dream. Whenever he would feel as if the wind would just blow him to that mass of blackness that was above him. He would feel a cool but gentle hand lay on his face and he would open his eyes to the creature that was kneeled to him. He would sit up with some what tired eyes. The creature would smile then lay it's hand on his head and rub his head. **_"You'll make it there one day... But I will be the one that catches you when you have fallen inside yourself."_** It said wary. Seto raised a eyebrow at the odd warning. But shrugged it off as nothing and stood. "We have to return home." He said placing his hands behind his back. "Mokuba!" He called. He heard giggling and saw Mokuba was swinging off one of the slick tentacles the monster had sprouted from it's back. "Mokuba we have to leave now." Seto said sternly. Mokuba let's out a pleading cry but let's go of the black appendage and landed nimbly on the ground. The creature leads the children to the portal and, as they had entered the previous time, held them in it's strong but thin arms. The boys closed their eyes and they felt the feeling of weightlessness like they had the many other times they had came to the creature's domain. When they opened there eyes they were on the ground before the courtyard of the Kaiba mansion. Seto stood and helped Mokuba who appeared to be sulking up to his feet. "What is it?" His brother asked worriedly. "I wish we could live there!" Mokuba said stomping his feet. "I want to live there forever!" He shouted and stormed off into the mansion. Seto sighed some. _"Me too..."_ He thought to himself and walked inside the mansion to find Mokuba.

* * *

However innocence is not a supreme emotion. Nor does it last a single lifetime for too long.

Seto let out a shaken breath. The memory of that day not so long ago faded far from his mind. The sickening reality had returned as he opened his eyes and faced his Stepfather's associates that sat around the long curricular table. He was standing beside his stepfather. He hated the nights he was forced to be here with these men. They had made him time and time again to do things. They even beaten him black and blue one night. He thanked god that the creature's odd methods of ridding his body of pain and also the body of any marks or psychical forms of abuse they had given him. So Mokuba wouldn't be know of there ways. Even though the marks were gone; but he could still feel the throbbing pain in his muscles and veins he would receive more abuse to cause more fresh wounds.

Although tonight felt... off. The men had just finished inhaling a strange white powder. They had once forced the boy to inhale it as well. It had given him a splitting migraine for a week and nausea to the point he thought he was going to die from the constant runs to the bathroom. "Now Seto tell us what kind of progress you've been making?" His stepfather asked him. The boy glared at him. _"Yea progress... The only progress I'm making is you getting to see me grovel before you. But one day you will be at my feet."_ He growled in his mind. "Immense progress." He replied simply with his hands behind his back. He kept the stone cold look on his face. He seemed like a stone wall you couldn't destroy. Gozuburo merely grinned some. He glanced at his associates they grinned as well. Seto raised a eyebrow at their behavior. What was so amusing? "Seto we would like to show you some adult 'tactics'" Gozuburo said his demeanor seemed to have grown sinister. This made Seto feel his stomach drop low. "What 'tactics'?" He asked hesitant. Gozuburo grabbed the boy by his arm and shoved him towards the table. The man held his hands behind his back with one hand. Seto gritted his teeth but kept his cold stare not showing that inside this was making him fearful. "You better do as we say." Gozuburo whispered in his ear. The grins on the other men's faces seemed to have widened and grown inhuman. Monstrous. "Or your brother will pay the price.." Seto could feel his step father's large hands smooth down the back of his shirt. He tried to thrash out of his grasp but the elder man had a different way to keep the boy still. He let go of his wrists and used said hand to slam the boy to the floor. Pinning him in place. Seto tried to scream but couldn't, from his stepfather's hand covering his mouth, enabling him to even let out a gasp. He could only watch as his clothes were torn from his body. He could feel each of them even his stepfather probe at him and try to make him react. The boy tried to bite his tongue to focus on something else other than what he didn't want to believe was happening to him. But this would be something that would scar him well into his years. Seto dug his teeth into the palm of his stepfather's hand. He moved his hand and flinched back in pain and anger. Taking his only chance Seto screamed out. "GET OFF ME!" He took a breath to scream but felt something puncture his arm. They injected Morphine into his veins. Instantly the boy's vision grew hazy and distorted. He could make out shapes and colors. But voice's were distorted and sounded like low rambling. But he could still feel everything. He could feel his hands being tied behind him and he could feel the secretions being forced into his body. He could feel it all. But he could do nary a thing to stop them. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip as he went from consciousness. _"Help me..."_

* * *

A abyss of shadows surrounded the creature. It watched the lifeless darkness for a few moments. The entity couldn't help but feel as though something was a miss. But couldn't say what it was. It thought back to it's the events prior in the day. It had been watching those boys most of the day. But it had to retreat back to the dark underworld unless it wanted to anger 'others' and expose that he cared for the two boys. If he showed that other demons would have gone into a frenzy, try to find them, and devour their souls. It wouldn't let anything touch them human or otherworldly.

Suddenly a searing pain tore at the creature's chest practically shoving the creature back a foot. The creature laid a hand on it's chest. He huffed and puffed. It felt as though it's heart was maliciously ripped from it's chest and ripped to shreds. The entity closed it's eyes and saw a image of Seto and Mokuba. It's red eyes snapped open and shined through it's white mask. It looked up at the red moon. **_"The boys..."_ **It muttered and disappeared.

* * *

A figure suddenly appeared in the darkened halls of the Kaiba mansion. It was a slim figure that reached ridiculous

feats of height. It wore a black suit. It took no haste and ran down the halls. As it did it could hear a voice scream. _"GET OFF ME!"_ This fastened it's search. That was Seto's voice. It scoured about and searched each room. It was stopped at another shadow filled room. when it heard a small voice whisper. _"Help me..."_ It turned to the last room. It ran to the two large oak doors and shoved the open.

But it was too late...

Lying, at the creature's feet, sprawled on the rug was Seto. He was stunned and still. His bare body was covered in bruises. Most were black and blue. The most disturbing ones were on his hips and wrists. The boy was seeping blood from in between his limp legs. He seemed almost dead. His blue eyes once so full of a fiery passion. Were now dead and lifeless. His face was still and had hot tears running down his cheeks as he stared off into nothing. The scene was too much for the creature who had clamped a hand over it's mouth and fell to it's knees standing just above the, injured, broken child. It's eyes darted down and stared at the boy's still and sickened face. The creature held back nausea as it tried to collect itself back to a normal state of mind. But it couldn't do so. The entity was racked with guilt. He had been so careful... No to _carefree. _Now this child had been maliciously raped because of it's inexcusable absence from watching them; although it was gone for only a hour. It nearly killed the creature on the spot to see one of the children it cared for, more than anything in the whole distasteful world, was now in this beaten state on the floor. Because of it's inability to watch over him and protect him like it had promised them it would. The creature bit it's lip tightly as it looked down at the boy that had still didn't move since he was 'discovered'. The creature moved it's hand slowly over the boy's head. It's black finger tips had barely nudged a piece of his chestnut locks when it flinched back. Fearing he had only caused the boy more pain. But the body hadn't even moved to acknowledge he had been touched. He just stayed still like a statue. The creature sucked in a breath and as gentle as it could be laid it's hand on the boy's cheek lightly wiping the small rivers of tears that fell from his now dead blue eyes. The boy let out a stuttered gasp of surprise. He inhaled shaken breaths and looked at the hand than at the figure that was kneeled before him. **_"S-Seto.."_ **The creature stuttered. But the boy didn't reply he just let tears fall from his eyes as he stared at the creature with pained eyes. The creature carefully but quickly picked the boy up in his arm's and held him close. The boy laid his head against the suit coat and buried his face in the soft black unknown fabric and wept. The creature laid it's hand on the boy's head and wrapped it's arm around his body holding him close.

They stayed like this for another moment. The boy lying still in the creature's arms. Just breathing in the scent of it's clothing. It smelled like damp earth, and some kind of ash but wasn't from any tree. The boy just laid his head against the creature's chest for a minute more. Than he looked over at where he saw his clothes lay that _they_ had stripped him of. He moved away from the creature and picked up each piece as more tears fell. The creature turned and face the door, watching, in case any of those devils dared to return for the boy. Seto got dressed and turned to where the creature now stood. He limped some passed the creature without it noticing at least that's what he hoped. He laid a hand against the wall and looked down the hallway. He began the lengthened journey for his bedroom. But was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up at the creature. He looked down as he allowed the creature to pick him up gently in it's arms. The boy laid against the creature. It's presence felt like a security blanket and he wanted forever. He stayed quiet as the creature carried him down the hall like he was a broken doll. But Seto didn't care he just wanted to get to his room and into bed. The door opened without being touched. The creature walked inside and the door shut quietly behind them. "..Put me down..." The boy said trying to sound in control but he quickly lost his demeanor. But the creature gave a nod than set the boy on his feet. Seto pushed himself from the creature to make his legs move. The being was unfazed by the action knowing of it's initial purpose and made the door move, without need of being opened by hand, on it's own for the boy to easily access the bathroom. The creature than trudged out to the balcony to give the boy some moments of privacy... If that even mattered now... It would still be courteous and kind to the boy. Both of them.

* * *

Seto watched as the creature walked out onto the terrist and faced the night sky. With it's back facing the boy. Why it was giving him privacy after what had happened... He didn't understand it. The boy sighed he limped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned the faucet on to the hottest temperature possible and pulled his clothes off. He let the boiling water scald in his skin and turn it red. He scrubbed his body raw and bleeding to try and get the filthy feeling off his person but it didn't disappear and would never leave his person. The boy stopped for a moment and felt a sickening heat begin to expel from between him and excretions starting to seep from his body. He held back the nausea and waited for the seeping to stop. He than went back to scrubbing his body vigorously. When the water finally turned ice cold did he turn the water off. He wrapped a towel around himself and looked up at the mirror. He saw his reflection. His eyes looked dead, his neck had bruises running down lower to his chest and to the worse ones on his legs. "W-Was I-" He couldn't even utter the word without wanting to puke. He felt his body tremble he felt his legs buckle under his own weight. He was about to his the cold floor.

If strong arms hadn't stopped cease his fall to the cold tile. He felt his face lay against a cool fabric and the familiar scent of the wet earth wrapped around him. That scent was more tolerable than the aroma of the cigars his stepfather smoked. The smoke would fill his lungs to the point he could hardly breath. But the smell of the soil, trees, wind, oceans, that were just outside the mansion walls combined as one comforted him. He moved his heavy head up and faced the pale creature. When he saw it's face he gasped. The entity's cheeks appeared damped and seeping from under the white face. It was crying? Why was it crying? Seto stared at the creature and than buried his face in it's shirt. Tears fell from his face once more as he turned his head to face away from the creature. The being held him close he heard a inaudible sigh. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt weightless. Like when he and Mokuba would enter the dream like lands that had filled there lives with security, and serenity for the past months. He opened his eyes saw before him what seemed like a split reality. One side was full of a white light where two figure's stood surrounded by the light but weren't very visible but bellow showed a sight that seemed like a real life hell...There were black flames that curled about and tried to reach up to them but the creature's tentacles were encircling them in a protective barrier that the dark fire couldn't penetrate. Seto was shocked when they were suddenly returned, to the over world, to Seto's bedroom. The boy was baffled. Had he just seen the gates to Heaven and Hell? No... That is impossible...

* * *

The creature carried the small boy to his bed side and with care. Laid him on his back. Seto tried to raise his arm to protest but the being just laid his hand on his chest. It than laid it's hand on the boy's face and the other on the boy's arm. It looked down and moved it's hands away. **_"Your body is riddled with so many toxins... I have to do a more... extensive cleansing ritual. For this Seto you must be silent and still... I won't lie it will hurt worse than anything..."_ **It forewarned. Seto frowned some. "It can't hurt worse than I already do now." He said. The creature sighed. It laid a hand on the boy's forehead it than lightly stroked his hardened face some with the back of it's hand. "... Just do it... Stop being tedious." The boy said with determination. The creature gave a nod. Black tentacles sprouted from it's back they appeared to slither around where the boy laid the tips looked down at him. Seto watched them than saw that the tip split into two heads. It looked snake like but had no eyes but it's mouth laid open and agape; he could see what appeared to be black teeth lining the small mouth. But they seemed barely sharp enough to puncture skin. The reptilian like appendages wrapped around his bruised pale body. The black slick skin of the tentacles cooled the throbbing he felt from the bruises instantly. They wrapped around his chest, legs, and held out his arms wrapping around his wrists. The heads were pointed up looked down and into the boy's eyes. He looked at them. They had no vision but he felt as if they staring deep into his soul. The creatures than slither and slinked around more covering his chest and back. Some he could were to slowly and carefully crawled there way into his anal. He bit his lower lip some and clenched his hands into fists. Seto half glared from pain at the creature. **_"Ready?"_** It asked. Seto inhaled a breath, he held it in, and gave a nod. "Do it." He said. The creature gave a nod. _**"Remember silence."** _It reminded the boy. The reptilian appendages suddenly bit into the boy's skin the ones that were inside him bit into his organs. The boy let out a howl of pain but quickly bit the other's back. He could feel the creature's almost pumping fluids from his internal cavity. But he could also feel something being injected into his body through their teeth. This seemingly endless process of taking in the liquid and the excretions and semen being pumped out of his body. He let out a gasp as the process was in it's what appeared to be finishing sequence. Seto felt something grip his hand. He looked and saw the creature was holding his hand. Another surge of pain went through his body and he squeezed the entity's hand hard. This process and pain continued for a few minutes.

When it appeared to have finally ended was when Seto felt a huge wave of icy cold go through his body and pierce his insides. He bit his lip to hold in screams. He felt a arm on his back and rub his back under the tentacles and fabric of the towel. Suddenly he felt the heads let go and slowly expel themselves and uncoil from their grip on his body. As each one unwrapped he could see that his bruises were lighter and almost completely gone. His lower anatomy now longer pained him and he could feel his legs once more. He felt he was still suspended in the air by some how. He let out a breath that was between a tired sigh and a gasp for air. The tentacles were finally gone. He opened his eyes slowly and tiredly. He looked up at the creature with exhausted eyes. The creature moved the blanket over and set the boy down onto the mattress. It turned to where the closet and grabbed some pajama's and undergarments. It walked back over to where Seto laid barely awake. The creature gently lifted the boy and dressed him in some night clothes. It laid the blanket and sheet over the boy tucking him in for rest. It than draped the dampened towel over it's arm. It than turned to leave the boy to rest. If it hadn't of heard.

"..Slenderman... Stay with me..."

It turned to where the boy's back face him. It could see the tears that were building in the boy's eyes. Seto held his breath. Silence had filled the room after he called out. He had feared the creature had left him alone. When he heard a small thud besides where he laid. He than felt himself being lifted up. Than set down gently into the creature's arms. He felt tears fall from his eyes silently once more. He buried his eyes into the blackness of his coat. He had never felt so safe before being with this... this guardian angel... He never wanted it to leave him. The creature smiled some and laid it's arms around the shaken boy. The boy trembled some as he silently sobbed. The creature didn't mind staying for the small boy. He was broken and betrayed what he needed was someone to stay by him. The inly one he had was his brother. But he needed to learn that he could put his trust in it as well. Although this time it had failed to protect him never again would it fail again. It would make them all pay for what they have done. It would kill them if they dared to rape him or his brother again. He would NOT fail them again. The boy had stopped trembling and just laid in the creature's arms sleeping peacefully. The creature stroked his hair to keep him calm while he slept. Slenderman looked out to the dark night sky. It had taken a oath to protect both of those boys. Now it wasn't just a oath... The boys were it's life. It would do anything for them. Kill, destroy, mame, plagues, and anything else if it meant the two were safe and sound. The creature watched the boy as he slept peacefully at least for this night. The days to come were no doubt to be very horrible and deceitful for the child that laid in his arms. But it would never leave the child's side. It will remain by his side, both of their sides, in the shadows and will be the ruthless to make them all pay in the end. It would be the one to send them to hell Seto will put them all in place and it will put them out of their misery in due time. But this night more important things were needed for the entity other than thoughts of revenge. Now the only thing on that creature's mind was the injured boy lying before him sleeping.

* * *

Seto could feel his body slowly falling. He couldn't see from where he had come from or what abyss he was plummeting into. He just prayed whatever pit laid bellow him would make this pain disappear fully. _"I'm sorry... Mokuba..." _He said as a tear fell from his eyes as he knew the end was coming for him. **_"Honestly. Are you good for nothing but getting into_ _mischief?"_**A voice asked. Seto's eyes snapped open and he saw black skinny arms catch him and bring him close. He felt his breathing cease when he saw red eyes stare into his blue eyes.

Seto gasped and his eyes shot open. He let out some breaths to calm himself and to also see where he currently was. He sighed relief when he saw he was in his room. Suddenly he remembered what had happened to him the night before. He bit his lip remembering he had been r-raped by Gozuburo and his business associates. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Wait why was their something soft in his fist. Seto looked overt to his left and saw a black coat he was laying on. Seto sat up and picked the coat up. He laid his hand on the soft fabric. He knew instantly what it was and who it belonged to. Slenderman. That's right... It had came. But it came to late to safe him... He was about to lay the coat down when he saw the corner of a piece of parchment peek from inside the coat. He took the note out and saw his name written in neat cursive on the front although the o in Seto was crossed out with x. He unfolded the piece of paper.

* * *

_**"Seto,**_

_**I know I couldn't have stopped what terrible sin has been done. But I swear to whatever god that may exist. I will never let that happen again. I will stop at nothing to protect both you and your brother. I am with you forever. I will remain by both of your sides no matter what may stand in my way. I won't stop till your both out of harms way. This is my oath and my promise as your guardian. Know this, both of you, in a world of miscreation's and devils. I'll be the one that will always care. **_

_**(X)"**_

* * *

Seto was silent. He gripped the note tightly in his hand as he felt tears fall from his face and sobs escape his throat. He couldn't believe it. How naïve was he? How could he not see? The creature wasn't doing this protection out of pity. It really did honest to whatever god it believed in cared for him and Mokuba. Seto wiped his eyes. He just couldn't believe it. When their parents died the whole world turned their backs on them. There relatives had stolen their inheritance and drunk of aunt was a horrible care taker. The orphanage was hell. This was hell. Gozuburo was the devil. But even against all those odds. Someone had decided to look their way and show them a way out of the hell. Whether the creature could take them away from such things no one knows. But it was willing to try for them. Seto sighed. He walked over to his book shelf and moved back the text books he pulled out from behind them the secret spot where he had hidden his father's book on Edgar Allen Poe. He opened it and set the note in the front between the front cover and the blank page. He would keep it in their for years to come. He carefully set the book back and walked back to where the coat laid. He looked out his window it had to be around 5 am. His lesson wouldn't start for 3 hours. The boy grabbed the coat and wrapped it around him. The scent of the creature still lingered to the black fabric. Seto approached the door. He stopped when the door suddenly opened on its on, just for him, he smiled some. "..Thanks..." He said and closed the door behind him. He tip toed down to his little brother's room. Mokuba was strangely awake as well.

"Hey Nii-sama." Mokuba greeted sitting crisscrossed on his bed. "What are you doing up?" Seto asked surprised. "I had a dream last night and I couldn't sleep anymore." Mokuba said. "Bad dream?" Seto asked. Mokuba shook his head. "No good dream. But it was so good I was too excited to sleep." Mokuba said with a small smile. "What happened?" Seto ask sitting on the bed with one hand keeping the ends of the over sized coat to stay wrapped around him. "In the dream we were both falling from somewhere. We couldn't move. But when I thought we would be falling forever we were caught by Slendy. He saved us both." Mokuba said happily. Seto didn't seem so surprised. He merely smiled at his little brother. "I'm sure _he _did." Seto said while rubbing his little brother's head. Mokuba smiled when he heard his brother finally referred Slenderman as a person instead of a it. They didn't see but in the remaining shadows of the room a pale faced creature with a white face that held no expression wearing a white shirt and red tie smiled as well watching the two boy's as they talked about the past and the creature that couldn't be any happier seeing the two in a good mood... For now...

* * *

**DONE! My brain hurts now...**

**But yea this is mostly it for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter I own nothing.**

**I own only this story enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

As the creature had told. The following days for Seto had grown worse and worse. Now new and more elaborate states of abuse were used on him during the day constructed by his stepfather and his associates. Seto justed stood with a mask covering his tears as they did as they wished to his body. But more over the creature would come and stop them just as they would stop. The boy wouldn't admit to it's face. But he greatly appreciated the creature for saving him. Seto would often be left with a wound or some kind of open sore that the creature would heal. Than the entity would take the boy in it's arms whether Seto wanted to be held or not and take him to his brother. Once there the creature would stay, and barricade them there, watch the boys play till the dawn of the new day. Taking care of any needs they may need. The creature spoke only when it had something to say, on such a rare occasion, or when one of the brother's spoke to it. Other than that it held it's silence. The days were grueling but Seto endured it all. In the end he knew he was getting a step closer to making them all pay. However as much as he would deny it from Mokuba what helped him sleep at night was knowing that creature would always be there. Everyday and almost every second of the day it would be there even if it wasn't there psychically. Seto could sense a pair of sharp eyes watching him.

* * *

_"Endure it."_ The boy thought as he felt his bonds being tied tighter behind his back. This was his punishment. Mokuba was ill. He had gotten sick 3 days ago and no one, not even the servants, seemed to notice his state of health. So Seto took it upon himself to care for his ill brother to the best of his ways. However that meant he had to skip some homework and projects that his stepfather and school had assigned him. Which had made him get C's instead of A's on his projects and his stepfather didn't take the manner well. The punishment? Intial pain brought about by a blade. Seto was tied to the chair, eyes covered, and gagged so he couldn't scream, not that he would give them the satifaction anyway, he just stayed still and waited for their attack. He could hear there voice discussing and murrmuring about what else to do after they carved into his skin. Without warning, or a moment of silence to alert, he felt the double edged blade pierce through his skin. The cold metal was thrusted up tearing through his pale skin making blood begin to spill over the white canvas. He clenched his teeth around the foam ball that was the gag to hold in the grons of pain. The blade tore another half line into his skin when suddenly there was the sound of someone being beaten to a pulp and the sound of something metal coliding with the floor. Mostly likely being the knife.

He felt cold knuckles lay against his cheek for a moment than he felt the black sash that had been tied over his eyes loosen and be pulled off his face. Seto opened his eyes and faced the pale faced creature. It was standing but it's slim figure was bent down in a near crouching postion so it looked down at the child. Seto didn't break his stare at the creature. It than laid a hand where the fresh wounds were. It's cold fingers made his skin loosen unlike how his step father's touch made his body harden like a wall. The creature's touch was calming although very piercing and chilling. Yet it had that affect of stopping the boy from doing anything, not in fear, but he couldn't place what feeling he felt. Nothing he supposed. The creature moved it's hand away and untied the boy from the chair. "You didn't have to intervine." Seto said defiantly and slightly angered. The creature gave a nod but said nothing more.

Once he felt the bonds were gone. Seto stood from where he was forced to sit for some time. But the instant he stood he felt light headed and the world around him to have spun around in a endless hurricane around him. He feel instantly if he hadn't been caught by the slender black arms of the creature. They held him in place where he stood.

_**"Honestly. If you keep playing their dispicable game... They'll soon own your soul as well."**_

Seto let out some raspy coughs. He felt so nauseous he could barely move. The heat his body expelled only made the headache that beated against his skull ten times worse. He laid a hand on his forehead to try hold back the spinning world and hold his own. The creature wrapped it's other arm around the boy keeping the sicken boy still. It moved it's hand up to his forehead, but it's hands was five times the size of the boy's hand, it covered his eyes as well as his forehead. He could feel the cold touch instantly calm the unwatned heat he suddenly felt. Seto let out some fast breaths unable to breath right without expelling it through coughing. The creature's hand moved from the boy's line of vision. "Soul?... They have that too..." He gasped in small breaths and a even weaker voice. The creature smirked. _**"Wrong..."**_The boy was than picked up. He would have, usually, tell the creature to set him down but couldn't find himself able to do so. _**"Your soul is mine. Yours and your little brother's they are mine to keep and I can assure I will keep them well.."**_The creature told the boy. Seto glared at the creature as it turned to the door and departed.

They left the room leaving the unconcious men sprawled about battered the entity had been in a more... handled state of mind so the creature had made sure to do only 'minimal' damage to the men. But that didn't matter. The creature didn't trudge far when. "W-wait. I h-have to ch-check on M-Mokuba." The boy rasped. The creature looked down and saw the boy point to a door that was on the left side ahead of them in the hall. _**"I see so I've heard he is ill as**__**well?"**_The creature asked for inquiry. "Y-Yes." The boy said with a cough. The creature merely smirked and approached the door to the younger siblings bedroom. The door opened and the sound of harsh coughing came from within. The creature walked in and the door shut behind it almost automatically. Lying in bed was a small boy with ebony hair dark as ravens feathers he skin was sickley pale and his eyes were shut. He seemed in pain. "M-Mokuba." Seto called out unable to keep his voice steady without coughing or gasping for air. The small boy opened his eyes he looked over at the creature that carried his brother in it's slim arms. "Ni-Ni-sama!" He cried out his voice frail and scratchy. The creature set the elder Kaiba beside his sibling. Mokuba curled into his brothers arms letting out some harsh coughs. Neither felt they could hold a breath in for too long.

Seto held his sicken brother to his chest; the boy had been stricken for almost a week with whatever alment he had contracted. He grew worse with each day. Seto knew that the illness he had was different, actually it didn't seem like a illness at all, but he couldn't place what it was he felt. He felt a hand lay against his cheek he opened his eyes and turned to face the creature. Now kneeled to their bedside. The creature laid it's other white pale hand on the younger Kaiba's face as well as his Nii-sama's. Seto glared at the creature as it gave him a smile and move it's hand down to his chin. _**"Your bodies are riddled with impurity and alments allow me to heal you both."**_The creature instructed in a slick tone.

Seto's eyes widened. He knew too well what the healing process was and what it had to do to your body unless to heal. Mokuba was far too young to learn about such a devil like method to heal the body. Seto held Mokuba close and turned just a way so Mokuba was hidden by his own body in a protective manner. Like a shield. They heard the creature chuckle half heartidly. "What are you prataling about!?" Seto sneered. The creature jkust smirked. "I know what you mean by 'healing' and you can't do so to Mokuba. You can do all you want to me! But not him!" Seto growled. Thye entity shook it's head. _**"You believe what I've done is a sin? It is merely a efficent way to heal those open wounds. But that is not what I speak of now."**_It said with it's smirk. "Than what do you mean?!" Seto growled but than felt his inside drop. He slipped from the bed feeling nauseua hit him in a tremendous wave. He nearly fell to the ground to vomit. The creature caught him again mid fall. Seto looked up weakly at the entity. It only gave a kind half smile and laid the boy down besides where his brother sat worriedly. "Nii-sama!" Mokuba cried out at his still brother. He began to shake his brother to try and make him stir. "Niisama. Are you ok? Nii-sama answer me!" Mokuba cried with tears in his eyes. _**"It is alright."**_

Mokuba turned to the entity it had a hand on his shoulder. _**"You and your brother just need your proper medicine. But I need you both to rest so I can prepare the concoction."**_The creature instructed the boy. Mokuba looked back at his Nii-sama uncertain. Mokuba than felt himself being lifted up and slim arms wrap around him. He looked up at the creature that just smiled kindly at him. _**"No need to strain yourself, or your brother anymore, by walking. Allow me."**_The creature said and walked around to the other end of the bed and laid the boy down besides his brother. Mokuba sat up as the vreature laid a black blanket made of satin over them. "Nii-sama..." Mokuba said as a tear fell. Mokuba felt his eyes being wiped of tears. He turned his head to the creature who's small black tentacles gently wiped his face of any tears. Mokuba let out a small hiccup. Seto sat up and let out some coughs. "Nii-sama!" Mokuba cried and hugged his brother tightly. "It's ok." The older boy said. A black tentacle gently slided across the elder Kaiba's face. Than lightly tickled the younger brother's face. They turned to the creature that stood beside their bed. Seto tried to glare at the creature but couldn't find the strength. The creature laid it's hand under his chin. Seto stared at the creature. It smiled down at him and Mokuba.

_**"Just trust me... And go to sleep."**_

Seto sighed and laid on his side Mokuba laid beside him and fell asleep instantly. Seto remained awake watching the rise and fall of his little brother's chest showing he was breathing calmly, aside from a small cough here and there, he than felt a hand cover his eyes than raise up. Finger gently stroking through his hair. The touch was soft like feathers. He felt the stroking for some moments than, while gripping his little brother's hand, felt his eyes shut.

* * *

With the children sedatied. The creature looked down at them as they slept for a hour to make sure they weren't to re awaken. This process had to be precise to the exact mark. Disturbance was not allowed. The creature laid it's hand down on Seto's head and ran it's black colored claw like nails and ran it's fingers down the boy's hair than it laid it's fingers down the boy's face. It could sense the boy's heart. He held immense hatred however there was a small piece that held love and light but it was very dim and would soon die away. The creature sighed and looked at the younger Kaiba. It laid it's hand on his black ebony hair. He strocked his hair and carresed his face softly. Unlike his elder Mokuba heart held so much innoncence and light. He truely had a the tiny heart of a angel from heaven. There was no darkness inside his heart as for his soul. No both of their souls. They were split, between purity and damnation, and only the entity that watched them knew why. The creature laid it's hand over their hands. _**"Mirra... I pray you can see us this night... They are so weak and ill they can hardly stand. Fear not-"**_The creature stopped for a moment and un hooked the cuff-links from it's suit sleeve that covered it's wrists. **_"I am the cure..."_**

It rolled it's sleeve up past it's wrists, once making sure the sleeve wasn't to unravel durning the process, the creature looked down at the boys and watched them for just another moment. Than, the moment been done, it sttod it's collosal height. It than walked over to where exactly the two laid in each other's arms. Starting with the eldest first. The creature moved the boy's face some so he faced the entity. The creature than laid it's hand around it's own wrist. With a flick of it's black clawed thumb. The veins in it's wrist burst open with a small spray of the dark crimson. It's almost black dark red blood began to seep from the wound. The creature laid it's hand on the boy's face making his mouth open some, it than laid it's hand behind his head and on his neck, to make sure he swallowed. The creature clenched it's hand into a fist and pushed it up making the wound expand some and make the blood flow more. The dark droplets fell into the boys mouth. He would swallow automaticaly when he felt his mouth become too moist from the piling drops of blankened crinsom. The creature watched carefully to ensure that the boy took in each small drop. By the time it was done. The boy had swallowed about 2 pints of the creature's blood. Blood had stained the elder Kaiba's lips and cheek. But he remained in a blissful sleep, now able to breath well, the creature smiled. It licked the back of it's thumb than place the head of it's thumb over the wound on the back of it's wrist. In a instant the wound was gone. The creature turned it's attention to the boy and wiped his face face of any signs of the dark necter he had ingested. It's tentacles were waiting at behind the creature's back, almost like birds perched on a tree branch waiting for a sense of movement, stood dormant but twitched to show they were moving.

Suddenly the creature felt it's tentacles were being tugged. He turned and saw Mokuba was lying on them. They had flatten onto the other side of the bed and Mokuba was now laying a top of the soft snake like appendages. The small boy curled into the dark snake like limbs and remained asleep. The creature eyed him than smirked amused. **_"He is exactly the enbodiment of you... Mirra..."_**The creature thought to itself and with immense care laid the boy back in his place beside his brother. The creature didn't have to move Mokuba much his mouth was already open just enough. The creature nipped another cut into it's other wrist and let the wound stretch to increase the blood flow. The creature stayed shrouded over the youngest and with it's hand over the boy's face. As black blood dripped from it's wrist into his small mouth. He swallowed the droplets after few fell in but the creature had to help the boy swallow a time or two. The small boy drank as much as his brother had. The creature wiped his face of blood and healed it's self inflicted wound. It than stood at the end of their bed and watched them sleep till the dawn rose.

* * *

Mokuba was the first to awaken. When he did he realized that his throat didn't burn him as it once had for the past week. What's more the boy found he had no symptons of the alement he had once contracted. He than turned to his brother and shook him till he awoke. "Nii-sama. Nii-sama! Wake up!" He called. The elder Kaiba began to stir and slowly open his eyes. He sat up and realized he could breath again and the migrane enducing headache had laid a hand on his chest with a sigh and felt no marks under his shirt. He looked down his shirt collar and saw that the cuts his stepfather had dug into his skin were now gone. He looked about and saw no sign of the creature that had cured them of their illness. He sighed and moved the black blanket off them. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked and hopped out of bed as well. "Nothing Mokuba. Do you feel alright?" The elder Kaiba asked. Mokuba gave a nod. Seto rubbed his head with a small smile on his face. That's when he noticed his little brother had his head tilted to the side some. "What?" Seto asked moving his hand away worried about why his brother gave him such a look. "There's something on the side of your face Nii-sama." Mokuba said than pointed to him. "There on your mouth." He said pointing. Seto raised a eye brow at his brother than ran his tonuge over his mouth feeling for any saliva. But when the tip of his tongue reach the right edge of his mouth did he taste something that was on the corner. It was strong and tasted very sweet, sweeter than anything he ever had before, Seto paused for a moment than saw in the mirror a black stain almost unnoticable, due to size, lie at the corner of his mouth. Seto than used the tip of his tounge to lick the sweet tasting stain away so it was no longer there. Mokuba shrugged at his brother's weird behaivor when he himself notice a small red stain on the top of his hand. Mokuba tilted his head. It looked like strawberry jam had dried on the top of his hand. Shrugging the small boy licked the stain once. When he tasted the sweetness of the red stain he quickly licked the rest away. He smiled and licked his lips. Than his stomach growled, begging for more of that jam, Seto turned to the bedroom door. "Lets go get some food Mokuba." He suggested. The ebony haired boy gave a nod and walked ahead of his brother. "I hope they have more of that red jam stuff. That's really good." Mokuba preached as the two ran down the steps.

* * *

Seto stopped when they reached the entrance to the dinning hall. He turned to face the giant hand painted portrait of his stepfather laid hanging aganst the wall. _"You'll see..." _He thought than turned to where he heard Mokuba calling out for him. _"I'll end your game soon and I'll gain everything in the end. I will bring him down!... And I know just how to do it." _Seto swore to himself. He than closed his eyes and invisioned a creature in a suit of black standing before him, and for a moment it seemed like it was real a voice, that wasn't the boy's own, pierced through the darkness in his thoughts.

_**"Indeed you will. But I will be the one that sends him to hell." **_

Seto opened his eyes and the vision of the creature had dissapeared from his sight instantly. But he could tell, he knew, those words he had heard were true. And it would do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter.**

**Same as always I own nothing but this crazy story.**

* * *

Darkness...

That what all of this has come too...

Just me alone, falling in this endless sea, unable to see I can't even breathe...

I just open my eyes and stare up into nothing but more bleak dark blue...

_**"You are such a **__**hopeless little boy..."**_

What?

My eyes snap open and I face shadows above me the mass if darkness appears to erupt before me.

I cover my face using my arms to keep any incoming creatures from grabbing a hold of my body.

I feel cold but firm hands move my arms away from where I hide myself.

I don't move. I can't make myself to do so. I can't move body at all.

I feel cold skin lay against my cheek making me open my eyes to the clawed hand.

When I look ahead my eyes widen.

Red eyes stare at me.

That crimson red of blood and dark fire they appear to be burning with a intensity equal to a flame.

I frozen but I don't feel afraid... I feel content... Like there's nothing left...

This shadow man lays another hand on my face and lightly carress me.

I close my eyes.

_**"What am I to do with you? Maybe sending you to hell would be suffice?"**_

My eyes snap open but I'm quickly pulled away far from those eyes.

I know... I'll see those dark crimson eyes again...

* * *

Seto lets out a gasp as he shoots awake from his slumber. He feels cold sweat run down his face, it feels like ice is melting from his hot face, he lets out some deep breaths to try and calm himself. He is stopped by the blinding gleam of the sunlight that was beaming in from his bedroom window. The boy sighed and pulled the covers off. He walked up to the window and looked out. He saw the birds flying off into the sky, the wind blowing leaves and other debry, no what he wanted to see was everything white. He wanted the sky black and the sun red just like those... He shook his head to clear his mind of those stupid little desires. He didn't need them and as far as he knew they couldn't be allowed. Not in this game. He sighed and left the bedroom window for his bathroom. After a cold shower that helped cease his thoughts from further expanding his memory of that dream and that... The boy bit his lower lip. Why was those eyes so important to him? They seemed like something he had seen once before as a small boy but he couldn't remeber from where. He faced the large mirror in his room as he tugged his on. His small body was littered with many scars. The abuse was getting more and more rigiorus and the healing technique did stop them but Seto had grown tired of that creature always meddeling with the game. If his Step-father didn't think he was beaten down he would turn and attack Mokuba he couldn't allow that. Although the creature advised against it, Seto had banned the creature from healing him, only for dying need he said. So the ones that had been once healed were replaced and were going to stay. He laid a hand iver the marks than let out a breath as he pulled his shirt on and buttoned it coverung, hiding, the marks he had on his small body. Seto left his room he trudged down to the dining hall slowly feeling all the bruises and stitch up wounds he had sewn shut begin to burn him. Seto gritted his teeth. _"Fight it back. You don't need that thing around to help you stand on your own. Your not weak Seto fight the pain back!" _His mind commanded him. He growled lightly and ignored the pain. Seto stood tall and contiued on his way in a faster pace. Seto than saw his Step-Fater's dark grimace in that portrait again. That's when he remebered the creature's words. _**"I will be the one that sends him to hell..."**_

"Like hell... You hypocrite I'm going to be the one that sends that bastard to hell." Seto swore darkly. The door opened before him. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. "Who were you talking to?" Mokuba asked. "No one Mokuba." Seto said with a shrug. "Ok than." Mokuba said than took his older sibling's hand. "Lets go eat." Mokuba said with a small smile. Seto let out a small breath and smiled some as his little brother brought him inside the dining room. The room was massive and had that feeling of it being more like a prison than anything. Seto sat at one end of the large table while Mokuba sat beside him. Their breakfast was mostly oatmeal, toast, scones, eggs, bacon, etc. Mokuba ate while his brother was meerely picking at the yolk of his egg. He couldn't make his mind stop from bringing back images of those eyes. Those souless dark crimson eyes that seemed to burn bright like hell's fire. _"Where had I seen them before?" _Seto questioned himself. He than glanced at Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba." He called. Mokuba stopped eating his toast and turned to his Nii-sama. "What is it?" Mokuba asked. "Do you remember us knowing anyone with red eyes?" Seto asked who was twiddling with his spoon some. "Red eyes?" Mokuba asked tilting his head to the side some. "Yes..." Seto said and stopped the spoon so the back side showed his reflection to him. "Red eyes... Dark like crimson... That burn like the most vile fire..." Seto murmmed to mostly himself. "Hmmmmmmm." Mokuba hummed. "No... But I do remember our aunt, the one that took us in, eyes were red alot is that what you mean Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. Seto shook his head. "No. Forget I mentioned it's nothing." Seto said. Mokuba slouched some feeling like his Nii-sama was hiding something from him but couldn't place what.

After they ate Mokuba had to leave for school. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt that had a picture of a blue eyes on the front, jeans, black sneakers, he had his white and blue back pack slung over his shoulder. Seto handed his brother his blue jacket. "Just in case." He said. Mokuba smiled at his brother and stuffed the coat in his bag. Mokuba gave his Nii-sama a tight hug. "See you after class Nii-sama. "Yea..." Seto said with a small smike as his little brother ran out the front door. Seto sighed once the door shut time for another day of 'lessons'. He shook his head. "No I'm not going to complain about that shit..." He sneered to himself. Outside Mokuba ran up to the gate but saw that the limo driver wasn't there. He sighed. "Why is he late?" He asked himself. The small boy sat beside the gate's just waiting. Minutes went by but nothing came. "This is weird... The limo driver isn't this late." Mokuba said to himself when he saw 20 minutes had already went by. He stood when he heard the tapping of footsteps approaching him. He turned to face whoever was coming and let out a gasp.

* * *

Seto approached the large brown oak door that lead into his step-father's office. He was just about to open the door when the door opened and his Secretery was about to walk out. "Oh Seto there you are." She said. Her name Denise. "What is it?" The boy asked. "I figured you haven't been informed yet. But your Step-father has left for a very important buisness trip." Denise said formally. "How long will he be away?" Seto asked. Secretly hopeing for forever. "A week giver take a day." She replied. "Good than. Goodbye." Seto said than turned and left her. He walked into the study where he knew the large library was kept inside.

He opened the door and found the room full of books on the 4 shelves. The rows were lined with all kinds of novels, text books, and other kinds of totems. Seto browsed the shelves but found nothing that peaked his intrest till he saw one. It was a old book of ancient writtings from Europe. The binding was a worn dark blue with tears in the dark tanned book. He looked at the title that was barely elidgeable. It read. "The Dark Times of Europe." Seto shrugged his shoulders and sat at a black oak desk and chair set. He read through the book finding nothing of intrist till he came across one certain section.

"Terrifed Together. The Faceless Knight.." The boy read to himself. "Not much is know about this man that wore a mask made of pale skinned, stretched perfectly across his face, to hide the devious looks he would show after war. The man's identity is unknown. All that has been discovered is that the man supposidly worked for the famous sadistic that Europe had ever seen. The Wallachian Prince Vlad Dracula. The knight remains a unknown creature. It was said to have the body of a man, but had multiply arms spewing from it's back like a crouching spider, with the appendages it would impale more and more doomed victims for his lord to feast upon. It wasn't until Prince Vlad decided to flee to the Fagaras Moutains did more sighting of the knight appear in small villiages all through out the Roman lands. The man was held responisble for the deaths of villiages world wide in Europe. Some say when Europe sent the first explorers to the New World that the man turned monster tagged aboard one of the ships. This is why some scholars say-"

_**"It caused the dissapearance of the Lost Colony."** _

Seto turned to his side where he saw the creature, the Slenderman, was standing bent down over him some to see what he was doing with it's pale hands concealed behind him. "Don't you understand boundries?" Seto sneered and slammed the book shut. Dust had sputtered about when he did. He heard the creature chuckle in amusement. Seto did best to ignore the being as he placed the totem back in it's proper place on the mahagony book shelf. _**"I see no more marks I also sense that mongrole you call step father is gone."** _It inquired. Seto just turned to face it and gave a nod. _**"Excellent. I've been meaning to have a talk with you. If you will please." **_ The creature said and made a movement with it's hand to the door. Seto sighed and followed the creature out the library. The creature stopped the boy from taking another step once they left the room. "What are you doing?" Seto demanded. The creature kneeled down to him and gave the boy his hand to take. Seto raised a eyebrow at the entity but took it's hand. The creature than laid turned to stand behind the boy it than laid another hand over the boy's eyes. A gust of winds blew fast than stopped the instant it came.

Seto moved his hands onto the creature's large bony pale hand and moved it down past his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw that they were now outside in the courtyard facing the woods. "I'm not going there..." He said unaware that his hands were still clenched on the creature's fingers and wrist. _**"We are not going to the Paradise..."** _It whispered in his ear. Seto than pushed the creature's hand away. "Than why did you-" Seto stopped himself when he saw the creature was know sitting in a bed of odd plants. Seto walked towards the small patch of land that the pecular greenery grew. The creature made a movement with it's hand towards a small patch of grass besides it. None of the weeds or whatever they were grew there just some grass was covering the earth. Seto sat down with his knees to his chest some. The wind blew the pieces of chesnut hair away from his eyes. Seto than felt a hand being laid on the top of his head and fingers gently stroke his hair. He opened his eyes and gave the creature a look that meant he wasn't playing aroud. The creature just gave a smirk as the boy moved away from the creatures hand. "Enough of these stupid games. What did you want to tell me?" Seto half growled half growled. When in plain truth Seto didn't really want the creature to stop rubbing his head. But he hid that fact away. The creature gave a smirk at the boy. _**"Simple but you won't oblige to the terms I want you to do."**_It said. Seto tilted his head some. "Terms?" He asked geniunly confused. _**"Yes. I want you to give up this game. Let your hatred go-"** _"NO!" The creature tourned to the boy who glared at him. "... Of course... You don't get it." The boy said and looked away for the back door entrance back into the mansion, as means of quick escape, "I have to win this game. I must-" The boy than stood. "It's the only way to make sure no one else will dare cross me. And if they do they'll think twice because when they do they will die! I'll make them all pay starting with my fat bastard of a stepfather he will be the first to grovel at my feet!" The boy swore darkly.

The creature's smirk faded than was replaced by a grin. It stood as well it laid a hand on the boy's shoulder making the boy look at it's pale face. _**"I'm sure you will. I'm merely saying you should trudge cautiously. Better yet why don't you have me soil my own hands with their blood instead of you. I'll do it swiftly and efficently and you and Mokuba will no longer be in any pain."**_The creature said while laying it's knuckles gently on the boy's cheek. Seto closed his eyes and laid his hand against the entity's pale limb but didn't push it back as far. Still feeling the tips of it's clawed finger nails on his skin. "No it has to be by me. I alone have to make them suffer like they've did to me." Seto said but didn't open his eyes. "What's it matter to you if I do it or not?" He asked. The creature kneeled to the boy and smiled some. _**"Quite a careful child are you not? It matters to me because of your heart."** _The creature simply said. "My heart?" Seto asked opening his eyes, finally, to face the creature. It gave a nod. **_"Yes you see your heart is becoming riddled with hatred and there is also a demon that lays inside of it."_ **The creature said. Seto's eyes widened. "A demon..." He repeated with a breath. _**"Yes but a very precise demon. No it's not even that..."** _The entity said as it started to construct something using the plant life that was growing around them. Seto looked at the plants for a moment and saw that they were very odd in shape not one of them were the same they were all different than the next. _**"It acts more like a poltergist or rather a seprate you, as you humans call it, a second personality."** _The creature said. Seto was silent. He hadn't been felling like himself; lately he had been getting angry over everything and taking it out on every one even Mokuba. He knew getting angry at Mokuba for no reason wasn't right so why did he do it?

The creature stopped what it was doing. In it's hand was a small star like charm woven from the plants. "What's that?" Seto asked. The creature smiled some and motioned for him to come closer. Seto walked towards the creature with immense hesitation but the creature's arm around his back made his protective barriers drop. The creature held out the star and took the boy's hand. It set the small woven charm in his palm than made his fingers slowly curl over and around it making the assorted berries and flowers be crushed in his grasp. All matter of necter and juice secreted from the cracks in his fingers. _**"This is what demons call a Dark Plant Seal."** _The creature told. "Dark Plant Seal?" Seto asked. The creature gave a nod. **_"A Dark Plant Seal is consited of various plants and berries all poisous when the juices flow together onto one's skin they can allow others to see what is inside of their heart for a short moment of time."_**_"What!?" _Seto thought. The creature curled it's fingers around his fist making the juice flow down his wrist the creature looked into his eyes. Seto was still he could feel as if the creature was infact staring into his soul. He could feel it. Almost as if the creature was actually probing at his insides psychially. Seto stayed deathly still even when he felt the connection was broken.

The entity sighed a troubled sigh. _**"It's worse than I thought..."**_ It thought than noticed the boy hadn't moved a inch. The creature sighed again wrapping it's arms around the boy it held him to it's chest. Seto let out a breath and his eyes reverted back to normal. He laid against the creature. He didn't want to let go... He never did when the entity held him. He buried his face against the black coat feeling a tear starting to creep from his eyes. "I'm scared..." He said like the child he was. The creature laid it's hand on his head and lightly stroke it. "Whatever is inside of me... I can feel it clawing away at me and I can't stop it when it comes out... I fight it off but I can't..." Seto said as a single tear fell from his face. "I suppose this is something your enjoying... Seeing me in this pathetic state..." The boy said and waited for any kind of mokery from the human like monster. The creature smirked. _**"If I you thought I had anything to belittle you with... Well explain why I'm holding you this way?"** _It asked. "You don't honestly feel this way or us..." Seto said. He than felt his face being lifted up by the creature's hand so he faced the creature. It smiled a sincere smile at him. _**"Than you don't know me at all. I'd go through all 7 plains of Hell if that's what it take to make you and Mokuba safe and sound."** _It said. Seto looked down from it's face. "Than what's your reason... I don't understand why..." Seto said in a less demanding voice. To try and level with the creature. _**"No sense in asking again. But what I will tell you is that you can always rely on me, you do trust me to a extent, but you shouldn't keep doubting things already proven to be true." **_The creature advised. Seto sighed and laid against the creature. Silence filled them as the wind lightly blew. "... I don't know how to stop it... I've tried I did really try... But it's never enough... In the end I hurt Mokuba.. I don't want to do that ever again!" Seto cried out the last part. The arms grip on him grew tighter and the creature had stopped stroking his head. It's hand just laid against his skull cradeling him. _**"I am with you forever. I will make sure that doesn't happen again. Your lucky I had stopped you post haste before you could do more damage."** _The creature said remembering the day not to long ago. Seto had lost his temper with Mokuba and without his knowing smacked the small child across the face. If it hadn't of came... It didn't really wish to think of such things.

The creature looked down at the boy. He looked up at it's white skinned face. In the child's saphire eyes it saw dark pools of the deepest sea, or the color of the darkest tears, his eyes held so much but it also held a neediness. No it appeared to be more of a dependant. The child depended on the creature. It seemed as if the boy was trapped in the dark and the creature was his only way out of it. The creature smiled. It wiped the boy's tear away. _**"I will help you through this, Seto, but you must allow me to do so instead of hiding everything away like nothing is wrong. If you stay that way you'll eventully do something you'll regret. And than, permantly, end your own life. You have to stop being so resentful and just trust in me. I swear I will never betray you."** _The creature swore. _**"And if I do I will return to you with a reason..."**_It thought to itself. Seto looked down unsure. _"Can I trust it?" _He thought. The creature had afterall cared for him and Mokuba and healed them, feed them, and made sure they had everything they needed. _"Screw rationality to hell.." _He thought. The boy than laid against the creature with his small hand laid against it's suit. The creature smiled some. _**"Finally some progress... My small prince..."** _The creature thought as it hugged the small boy. Seto laid still. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. He felt himself being lifted up. He was than sat down in a small chair that sat by white roses. Seto looked at the creature. It held his palm out, the one he used to crush the poison charm, it moved it's on hand over his and the dried mess of juice and dyes had dissapeared leaving his hand clean. _**"That side of you will not come out. I swear I will find some way, anyway I can to get rid of that darkness. Just be patient."** _The creature said. Seto gave a nod. He than felt himself slowly fall asleep. He lightly heard a gust of wind blow. He knew he was left alone to sleep.

* * *

Mokuba turned to face whoever was coming and let out a gasp. Slenderman faced his way. It had it's hands behind it's back and it was smiling some at the small boy. Mokuba smiled back and waved some. "Hey Slendy." He greeted. The creature rubbed his small ebony head. It than gave him it's hand to take. _**"Allow me to escort you to your school. I'm afraid your driver has.. canceled."**_The creature said with a smile. Mokuba thought for a moment than shrugged. "Ok." He said and took the creature's hand. The two walked down the street. Mokuba's school was a few minute drive from the mansion. On foot Mokuba wasn't sure how long it took he would need Nii-sama for that. Mokuba gripped the creature's hand when he thought about his brother. His brother was different he wasn't the Nii-sama he knew. The one that always smiled and laugh. He wanted that Nii-sama back. **_"Mokuba?"_ **The creature called in concern. Mokuba stopped and as did the man like creature. "...Slendy... You can do like magic right?" Mokuba asked. The creature questioned itself as to why Mokuba thought it did magic but knew he was just a small boy of innoncence. The creature simply gave him a small nod. "Than does that mean you can grant wishes?" Mokuba asked. His eyes seemed desprate for a answer. The creature thought for a moment. It can grant them any desire they wanted and a wish was pratically the same thing. It nodded again. "Well could you bring back the Nii-sama I knew? At the orphanage Nii-sama was different..." Mokuba started than sat on a bench. The creature did as well and sat beside the small boy. No one was around. No cars, no birds, no insects, not anything.

"Before at the orphanage Nii-sama used to smile and laugh. Our parents had died. Mommy died after I was born. Daddy died 3 years later. When we were taken to the Orphanage lots of people picked on me and in the end Nii-sama got in trouble for protecting me. Than Gozuburo came and now were here. But Nii-sama isn't who he was..." Mokuba had tears running down his face. "I want Nii-sama back! My brother! Not that monster! I want Nii-sama!" He cried and hugged his legs to his chest. The creature than picked the trembling boy up and sat him in it's lap. It stroke the small boy's hair as he cried in it's black coat. _**"Calm yourself Mokuba. I promise you I will do all in my might to save your brother."** _It swore. Mokuba wiped his eyes some and looked up at the creature. "R-Really?" He asked. The creature wiped the child's eyes. _**"Yes. Mokuba I have taken a oath, a eternal oath, to protect both of you. I may have failed once to do so. But I will not fail again. I will save you both from this pain. With all my strength I will guide you far from this dark place. I will hold you both high and out of the blackened pools you have both fallen into."** _It told the small boy. Mokuba looked down a bit unsure. The creature made the small boy look up at it, his eyes were slightly red from crying, the creature smiled some at the boy to try and perk him up. _**"You don't have to worry yourself Mokuba. I know it's straining on you. You've seen so much. You've heard so many things no children your age should ever experiance. But rest assure. I will protect you and your brother with my life. Even if I die I will never stop till your safe."**_It said with it's kind smile. "But you can't die!" Mokuba called out. "We need you. I know Nii-sama says he doesn't but he does! He just doesn't admit those things, eventhough he told me not to tell you this, please stay!" Mokuba said a bit frantic. The creature let out a small chuckle. _**"I was saying if I was to die Mokuba. My time isn't to come for a long time and I will never leave either of you. I will remain by both of your sides. Till the day I stop."**_It said curtious. Mokuba looked at the creature than gave a nod understanding that the creature spoke the truth.

The creature stood than Mokuba. _**"Can you rest easier knowing that fact?" **_The creature asked the small 6 yearold. The boy gave a nod. The creature rubbed Mokuba's head than noticed the peculiar card shape locket that was around his neck. The creature lifted the small charm by the small metal loop, that connected it to the black string, by it's black claw. "That's the locket Nii-sama gave me a few months ago for my birthday." Mokuba pointed out. "You can look if you want." Mokuba said than pushed on the small clip that opened the door. The door came open and showed a picture of Seto. He appeared to be around 7 years old and they seemed to be playing chess. "Nii-sama has a picture of me in his. We hide these from Gozuburo so he don't take them. Nii-sama said this way we'll never be apart." The boy said proud of his brother. The creature smiled and closed the locket in a gentle fist than gave the locket to the boy. Mokuba gripped the card like charm in his hand. _**"Don't you worry now. I will protect you both. Now-"** _It said than gave the boy it's hand. _**"I do believe your class awaits you."** _The creature reminded. Mokuba giggled. "Ok than." He said with a smile and took the creature's hand.

They walked ahead some more. Till they were less than a mile from the school. Mokuba was surprised no one was around. They had entered the city, somewhat, but no one was around. Even when they approached Mokuba's school no one was around. Not any of the teachers or staff were around. It was dead silent. Mokuba left the creature's side to check his class room. It was empty aside fron the desks and suppies. There were back packs and shoes showing that people had come. Being good Mokuba took his shoes off his feet and set them by the door like he did every day, as it is a japanesse tradition, he than contiued his search but found not a trace of anyone. Than a thought entered his small mind. _"Did Slendy... Kill them?" _He wondered. He turned but bumped into the slender creature the instant he did. He was pushed back onto his mottom and looked up at the creature in surprise. The creature just bent down and gave the boy it's hand. He took it and the creature helped him up. Mokuba looked up at the creature. The creature tilted it's head at him. "Oh um- I uh- Did- Uh-" Mokuba stuttered unable to say what he wanted, to ask, out of fear that it was posiibly true. The creature than laid the it's fingers on the boy's mouth making him stop his murmurs. _**"I did not devour nor kill anyone."** _It said with a kind smile. "You didn't?" Mokuba asked. The creature shook it's head. "Than where did everyone go?" Mokuba asked as the creature laid it's hand on it's shoulder.

_**"Because I am a demon. Because of which that I have the ability to make the annoyances of life dissapear for a moment."** _

"Dissapear? To where?"

_**"No where. It's hard to explain. But fear not there not lost."** _

"... Ok if you say so."

Mokuba shrugged. The creature than took his back pack off and hung it off in the small cubby that was assigned to him. Using it's tentacles. Mokuba looked at the creature and it rubbed his head. Mokuba smiled some. Than in a instant the creature vanished. Mokuba was shocked for a moment than ran into the hallway. The instant he did he saw that the hall was full of kids putting their things away for the day. Mokuba was surprised. But he shook his head and walked back into the classroom. _"It is hard to explain..." _The boy thought to himself as he sat at his deck clutching the locket in his hand.

* * *

Darkness engulfed me once more. I opened my eyes. I was lying on the black ground but I couldn't move my body. I was completely numb. I just stayed still and closed my eyes. Feeling nothing hearing nothing. I felt a strange feeling of peacefullness fill me. But it didn't last-

_"Ring around the Rosie."_

_"Pocket full of Posies."_

_"Ashes Ashes we all fall down."_

My eyes snapped open. I turned my head to the side. I felt my blood freeze... Standing before me was a women with dark brown hair, she was wearing a long white gown that was torn to near shreads. It half hung off her battered body. Her pale skin was littered in open wounds, and what looked like skid marks of some kind. Her limbs were limp or had a piece of white was showing... Bone was piercing through her skin in shrap shards and tips. Her white gown was stained with red blood, black dust, and a yellow liquid of uknown orgin. Her eyes were what made my heartb beat faster. Her once kind blue sapphire eyes. The mere image of the ones I had stared down at me they were a white blue. Meaning rigermotis had set in from years before. She was dead... My mother was dead. "...Mom..." I called out. She didn't answer me she meerely glared down at me. Was she angry?

_"Ring around the Rosie."_

_"What do you suppose we can do..."_

_"To fight off the Darkness..."_

_"In... Which... We ... Drown..." _

As she sang the world around me seemed to have grown, slow at first than a quickened paced, everything was turning grotesque. Demons and mostrosities formed and growled. Their mouth salavating. Their grins would widened when they caught eye of me. I tried despratly to stand and make my body move, run, far away from this... this nightmare. But the creature's held me down. They held my arms and legs down. I than started to scream. No sentances. I just screamed wanting these things to let me go. I wanted to go home. I wanted to wake up. A hand had been laid over my mouth instantly silencing me. I stared up at my dead mother. Her blue sapphire eyes that were once so full of light now terrfied me to my core. I felt tears fall from my face. I began letting out cries of apoligies for anything I may have done wrong. But she didn't hear them nor did she seem to care about my now frantic state.

_"Ring around the Rosie." _

_"This evil thing it knows me..."_

_"Lost souls surrond me..."_

Suddenly all hell broke loose. All the creatures were surronding me. Their face held sickening grins with thoughts of ripping me apart limb by limb and feasting on my intestinal meat. I was froze in place from fear. I suddenly coughed up blood and I felt pieces of meat in my mouth. My vocal cords. I was riddled with fear. Every part of me. I bit my shaken lip unable to mutter anything anymore. I felt a hand on my head brushing my hair gently back some. My eyes snapped open and I, trembling like a leaf, faced the undead being that was my mother. She kept her kind smile after all this time. She smiled in such a way that would have always cheered me up, but not today, she stood from her kneeling position. She opened her mouth to speak but when she did. A shot was fired. In a single blast... I was covered in my mother's blood and flesh. I wanted to scream but when I tried I would just cough up more blood. I saw a figure in the distance, the one that had shot my mother, was... me. I had green hair and dark eyes. I grinned a wide insane grin as I held the gun pointed towards where my mother had once stood. Blood was splattered over the white clothes my Step-father makes me wear during buisness meetings. I shook my head frantically. No.. NO! There was no way in hell that could have been me! THERE WAS NO WAY! "Just face it. Were the same. You will soon see it.. My way.." It said with a sick grin on it's face. It had spoken in my voice. MY VOICE GOD DAMN IT! It than laughed manically than was consumed by blue flames. I than heard coughing and rasping gasping. I looked at my mother my body shaking. Why can't I stop? God damn it... Damn it all... She stood on her hands and knees and looked at me. The lullaby she had sang was still echoing through out my head. She crawled slowly to my side and smiled at me. Now she had a 4 inch hole in her chest. I could see all her insides. Her heart was blown to bits along with part of her lung. Yet she is still smiling at me like she used to!? She laid a hand on my face and gently carressed me.

_"I...Can't... Fall... Down..." _

She than fell to the floor. Dead... Dead... Dead... Dead...Dead ... Dead...

**DEAD...**

I than charged at the sky out of the creatures grasp there claws tore away my skin making me bleed, vocal cords or not, I just screamed my heart out at the sky...

* * *

**Cliffhanger... Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh or CreepyPasta related.**

* * *

Seto let out a scream. He quickly sat up in bed, unsure about when he had gotten there, he tried to move forward but when he did he instantly bumped into something. He laid a hand against whatever it was he had hit with his small form. He could feel a soft substance lay against his palm. He looked and saw the fabric of a suit. He slowly glanced up at the creäture. He clenched his hands into tight fists and curled his head down; his forehead laying against the creäture some. He trembled in sadness and anger. He felt so sickened. He felt... he couldn't explain it. He felt as if he was torn in half right down the middle. He wanted to either break down crying or destroy anything in his sight. He suddenly felt arms around him. The boy let out a ragged breath and looked up at the creäture. He bit his lower lip hard and buried his face into the creature's coat. He sobbed loudly. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do for his life. What was it all for? What had he gained through all this strife? Was there even a point anymore?

"Nii-sama?"

Oh god. No he couldn't let Mokuba see him like this. He didn't want him to see him in this weak state. But it was too late. He could feel his little brother's small arms wrap around him from behind and hold him tight. Afraid to let go. He could feel the small boy tremble like, a leaf, he was. He could hear his whimpering and crying replacing where his were now absent. "It's ok. Nii-sama it's ok... Don't cry anymore.." Mokuba said his voice tittering to break down into his own tears. Seto bit his shaken lip again and let out some shaken breaths. The creäture laid a hand on the back of his head. Seto curled down as he trembled. The creäture looked at the boy with a tilted head. "What the hell is going on with me? What am I doing this all for? Whats-What's the point in me even going on!?" The boy shouted out. The creäture looked down at the trembling boy who stood on his knees. Mokuba was on his knees hugging his brother's arm. The creäture sighed and with its tentacles brought both boy's to its lap. Mokuba laid against his brother and the creäture. Seto laid his head against the creäture. The entity didn't say anything. It knew nothing it could say would do anything. But it's actions clearly spoke more than anything it would have said. Mokuba felt safer being with his Nii-sama and Slendy. Seto felt somewhat better but he wasn't at ease. That is till a voice came through his thoughts and stopped the storm that was conjured in his mind. _**"Don't let the insanity corrupt you. I will stop all those evil things you don't have to be fearful of them it's going to be alright."** _Seto felt tears fall from his eyes as he stayed in the creature's arms.

After some time Mokuba had fallen asleep. But Seto had gotten use to not being allowed to sleep at night because of his stepfather. The creäture looked down at the still boy. The creäture began to stroke his hair. _**"You know you can rest your safe when I'm near."** _The creäture said. Seto shook his head but didn't move out of the creature's arms. _"I have to start my plan. I now know a way to defeat him. I just need the time to be right." _He thought to himself. The creäture tilted it's head some at the boy. It wrapped it's arm around the boy and held him and his brother tightly. Seto sighed ragged as he laid in the creature's arms. _"... I still don't understand why this... Slenderman... Why he's so caring to me and Mokuba... And frankly I don't give a damn... At least it bothers to care..." _Seto looked at the creäture. He wrapped his small arms around the creäture's middle. The entity looked down at the boy. Seto frowned trying to act as if he wasn't hugging the creäture. The entity just smirked at the boy. Seto frowned some but felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. He fell asleep in no time at all. But the creature couldn't help but wonder as it watched both boys subcome to sleep. _**"Something is a miss..."**_

* * *

Seto kept his promise. He indeed had a plan. To secretly gain 51% of his stepfather's company without the old tyrant to even notice. The plan was genius and working. Mokuba helped his brother as they worked together to bring the dictator down. Of course the days were long but the night was a time of day they enjoyed the most. The entity would come to see them. Same time or separate it didn't matter. Both boys loved having the creäture around. Seto found the creäture's presence at the most time unwanted and a pathetic waste of time. At least that's how he acted around the entity. Only the three knew what Seto really thought. At night Seto would just lie in bed not really asleep. He would only fall completely asleep if he knew that creäture was near. Only Mokuba or the entity could calm his nerves down. Even during the day when they had time to relax did the creäture come. Sometimes it would appear to them covered in blood from what or where they didn't want to think of. And it didn't matter if the creäture was still a killer. The boys knew different. To them the creäture was more of a parent to the than anything. It cared for them and treated them like a parent would ,maybe beyond that, both of the boys need that kind of attention when the ones they had were now gone. And they rather be sent to hell than call Gozuburo their parent. They didn't really tell the creäture that they thought of him that way but they believed it knew that already.

* * *

Seto was now in the old library. He was still forced to endure the lessons of his stepfather. He kept a stone face about it but it was all an act. At least till he could, finally, take him down. He scanned the shelves for the last book he needed to take. He found it but above him on the high shelf. Although he was now 13 he couldn't reach it. He couldn't find any chairs in the library, oddly, he thought about scaling the shelf but thought against it. He was 13 now, just turned a month ago, and he wouldn't act so childish. He sighed knowing his stepfather would become enraged if he returned without that last totem. It might also give away his plan. suddenly his sight was darkened. From his eyes being covered. He let out a breath and moved the hand that covered his eyes away. He opened his eyes and saw a black tentacle brought down the book he needed. He sent a glare to the creäture and snatch the book from the tentacle and stopped away angered. Seto wasn't sure why but he was angry. Ever since he had woke up this morning anything he saw or anything that was out-of-place irritated him and made him enraged. Even the Slenderman's kind gesture angered him. He slowed his pace in the hall and sighed. He had to get a grip on his emotions a grip on his temper. He faced the door where his stepfather would be. His associates would come later today. He sighed. This day was going to be... Long...

* * *

Don't scream...

Don't scream.

Whatever you do don't scream.

Those words were all that ran through Seto's mind. He wasn't sure what time it was. But that wouldn't matter now. The boy had his hands tied behind his back behind the chair, his leg were tied as well, and his eyes were covered with a sash and had a weird spherical gag in his mouth. He couldn't move just bear whatever, slow, humiliation he had to endure by the man he so despised. And his friends. He didn't really feel their fingers and hands probing his still slightly bruised skin. All he felt was a slight burn sensation that lasted for a moment than it was gone. He could hear their voices. Muttering about how else they should make the boy writhe and coward back in pain. They came to one conclusion that he could practically see their sick grins as they set things up for their sick sadistic pleasure. Seto could hear footsteps approach him and he could feel hands unbutton his shirt showing his bare chest some. He heard his stepfather's voice chuckle. It sounded evil. In an instant Seto felt a sharp pain just a bit under his neck from the sharp edge of a blade. He bit the gag he had in his mouth as the pain grew worse. The knife dug more and more into his bare chest. He could feel his muscles being cut and his dark crimson beginning to seep from his wounds. Seto let out a low growl that hardly sounded like the sound he wanted to make. As he was trying desperately to hold back screams of pain. But screams did materialize but they weren't from Seto. They were from around him they didn't stay long they came fast than quickly died away. He could hear thuds followed by the quickly silenced screams. He listened hearing scream followed by a thud. This happened a total of 6 times. Than soft thuds came, footsteps, approaching the boy. Seto could feel the tight sash that was tied over his eyes loosen and slide off his eyes. He opened his eyes and was face to face with the white face of the creäture.

The creäture's head was tilted to the side some what and brushed its knuckles over the boy's slightly bruised discolored cheek. Making the boy's eyes lower some making him seem upset somewhat. The creäture than moved it's slick thin arms around the boy and began to untie him from his seat. Seto frowned some as he felt the ropes become loose and slide off his wrists. He than felt the creäture wrap an arm around his back and the other around his legs and lift him up in its arms. Although the boy was taller now the creature still carried him with ease as if he was still just an infant. Seto frowned as his thoughts seemed to speak to him.

_**"That mongrel. This hypocrite! Why do you even bother with this thing? All it will do is bring you down. Get rid of it. It's nothing. It's not like it feels anything."** _

The voice said in a hiss. The voice was disfigured and sounded half Seto's own voice and half inhuman. Where ever it came from the boy didn't want to know. But he argued with the manifestation of his own, somewhat real, voice.

_"No I can't... He does feel. He takes care of me.. And Mokuba. I-I can't. I won't!" _

**_"You pathetic excuse for a Kaiba. 'He' Is a KILLER! A child killer no less. You and Mokuba are still children. You think that thing honestly gives a damn about either of you? It's just waiting for the right moment to strike... and when does you'll both be dead. And it will devour your bodies."_**

_"N-NO! IT WOULDN'T DO THAT! I KNOW IT WON'T! IT-HE-"_

**_"You are weak. And you'll always stay weak if you rely on others. You need only yourself. If you stay with that abomination you'll only bring yourself down and lose everything you've worked for. Do you really want that? To lose it all and have nothing but a starving little brother as you live on the streets! Scrounging around for loose change with nothing to your name!?" _**

* * *

Seto curled his head down biting his quivering lower lip. He had his head laid against the creature's suit and shook his head. He could never want that. Not for himself or for Mokuba never. Never would he ever want that way of life for his little brother. He held his breath and gave the voice in his head his reply.

_"No..."_

**_"No. No of course not. Personally I don't care what you do. Ruin your life for all I care. Ruin the one chance you have to give Mokuba a better life. But know this I'm always near."_ **

And like that the voice, had ended, disappeared from the boy's mind. He clenched his hands, tightly, into fists as he felt as if something evil was inside of his body. He could feel a hot fiery energy go through his body but it wasn't adrenaline rushes he had gotten earlier that helped get him through starvation and lack of sleep. This energy was foul it made his stomach tighten and made him nausea. But he had no control over the feeling. It just grew till he felt the unbearable the heat all through out his body. He knew it wasn't any man contracted aliment. Whatever this was. It wasn't humanly possible. He than felt a tremendous anger wash over him. Ever other emotion he had felt, only moments before, just turned to irritability and rage. He felt as if he saw anything would irritate him beyond belief and he would split it in two. His fists shook with rage. He could hardly keep it in. But he somehow managed to hold in his anger when they had entered his room. But unlike the times before the entity didn't set the boy down on his bed to heal him like all those times before. Instead it walked into the bathroom.

It set the boy gently onto the toilet than it turned to the tub that was against the wall. And filled the porcelain tub with warm water. Seto stayed still the trembling ceased. But he was still very angered. The creäture turned back to the boy and carefully began to undo the rest of his clothes till he was bare. The creäture than using its tentacles to, very precisely, pick up the boy and set him into the tub of water. Seto sat still as he felt the creäture pour water over his head. Normally this would be an odd predicament for the boy but he was so misguided by his own rage he didn't even care that the creäture saw him naked. The creäture doused some more water over his head. Than took a rag and with its own hands and a tentacle began to slowly bathe the boy till the blood that those despicable heathens made him shed was away. The creäture than laid its hand over the boy's wounds. Seto cringed some as the gashes that were carved into his chest disappeared with the ice-cold touch. The creäture looked at the boy's now darkened eyes. The creäture moved its head to the side seeing that the boy's eyes were now just dark pools of the once bright sky blue that once held the light of innocence but it was now forever gone. Replaced by hatred. The eyes held a dark anger behind them. He could sense the anger was towards itself. But it wouldn't back down. The creäture was determined to save the boy. It could feel the boy slipping away. Like sand falling through its fingers. The creäture let the water out of the tub and wrapped a towel around the boy and lift the child out of the porcelain tub.

Seto's fists shook again with rage. "Put me down.." He growled his low. Teetering to the point to where he was going to scream his head off at the being. Without a word the creäture set the boy down on his feet. The boy glared up at the creäture his eyes dark with hatred. "You shouldn't intervene. I don't need your help." The boy sneered darkly and walked out to his room to get dressed. The creäture waited a few moments till it saw the boy half-dressed tugging his night-shirt over his scarred body. He buttoned the shirt up but then accidentally cut himself on the sharp stitch of his shirt that pierced a hole into his thumb. The creäture kneeled down to the boy. The boy glared at the creäture as it laid its hands over his wounded hand. The creäture laid its other hand over the boy's fingers to heal him but was stopped when the boy moved his hand away fast. The creäture tried to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. "STOP IT!" Seto screamed at the creäture's face his eyes flaring with hatred. The creäture stayed a pace away from the boy to not anger the boy anymore than he already was. Silence filled the air around them. "Why..." The boy breathed out his fists shaking. "Why are you here? What do you have to gain? Is it pity? I don't care! I'm tired of this and I'm sick of you! You keep getting in my way. And if you don't get out of my way... I will end you." The boy sneered. The creäture tilted it's head some. The boy glared at him. "I hate you... Get out of my life!" He shouted at the creäture than he ran to his bed and buried himself under the covers. He curled up under the sheets and blankets keeping himself hidden from the creature. He didn't want to even face that monstrosity. Ever again.

The sound of footstep were all he heard but they sounded as if they were getting farther and farther away from where he laid. He opened his eyes just as realization hit him. Did he- No he couldn't have! Why would he leave him? Didn't he know he didn't mean it? No of course he knows that. He just angry he'll come back. He will. But the footsteps were now gone leaving a heavy silence around the boy which was almost unbearable. The heat and anger he once felt was now gone. He clutched onto the pillow as his body began to shake. Riddled with so much sadness and self loathing. Why did he just do that? Why? Why did he scream at him like that? What could possess him to do that? He needed that being near. So far that thing and Mokuba were the only things keep him sane. So why did he say all that? He didn't hate the creäture. It's kind gestures were what he missed from his parents when they died and to suddenly have that back made him feel human again. Without that... Without that creäture he didn't know what to do.. Seto gripped the pillow tightly and laid his face into the pillow and wept into it. Wishing that creäture would return and wrap its arms around him and hold him close. Wipe his eyes and sing to him letting him know everything was going to be alright this night. But that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight. He just prayed to God that the creäture forgave him and come to him tomorrow. When he did he would apologize. He didn't want to lose the only thing that made him feel that their was a way out of this pain. "Please..." He whispered as he began to close his eyes as tears fell from his eyes. "Come back..." He pleaded than closed his eyes falling to a blissless sleep.

* * *

I-I can't see.

I can't breathe!

Oh god help me! Someone help me!

_**"Why do I even bother with a arrogant little child like you."**_

Slenderman. Help me!

_**"Your not the boy I knew you as. Your not worth the effort... Get out of my sight..."**_

Wait... Why is he-No Don't leave me here! COME BACK!

"Oh don't worry.."

I turn to see... God not him

"Now that he's gone your mine now..."

No get away from me! DON'T TOUCH ME!

SOMEONE HELP ME!

SLENDERMAN HELP ME!

COME BACK!

!SLASH!

Come back... Please...

* * *

The next day as sunlight shown into the boy's room. He awoke slowly and scanned his surroundings but didn't see the tall creäture in a suit he wanted to see more than anything. He clutched his fist over the pillow his head laid against. He let out a breath holding back more tears. He slowly creeped out of bed and walked into the bathroom and got a bath. He scrubbed his face and body but his mind kept returning to the creäture that had cared for him and Mokuba like a parent would. He needed to find the creäture and find some way to make amends to it-him. He pulled his clothes on as he walked up to the mirror that hung on the wall beside the entrance to the bathroom. He was tugging his shirt on over his shoulders when he saw something that completely stunned him. On his shoulder the skin was bare. Both his shoulders were bare of that fated mark he had been branded with 3 years ago. By the creäture. He laid a hand over where he knew the mark had been just a night ago. But the skin was pale and undamaged. He felt his body tremble. He fell to his hands and knees. _"He-He left me... He said I wasn't worth his effort... He left me and-and Mokuba?... No... No!" _He begged his nails digging into the skin that once held the mark of the creäture. His mind swimming in memories of the being tears flowing down his face. "No..." He said with a breath. "No!" He growled and stood. He frowned when he saw his reflection. He wasn't Seto anymore. He pulled his shirt over him and buttoned it up. _"That voice was right... That demon never gave a damn about us... It never did... When it saw I didn't need it anymore when it saw I wasn't weak it backed away like the coward it was. And so when Gozuburo when I'm done with him!" _The boy's thoughts growled. The boy left the room ready to finish what he started, now more determined, to end this war victorious and leaving behind his pathetic desires or comfort they only weighed him down.

Now he was no longer Seto. Now he was Kaiba.

* * *

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm not going to be doing many FF stuff for a while so I figured I update what I want to update now. **

**So here's a LONG chapter of The Marked.**

**For those of you that are Kaiba fans and know about Gozuburo's abuse on the guy you'll really LOVE Slenderman for what he does in this chapter. **

**I own nothing YuGiOh! or Slenderman related just the story.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this dark story.**

* * *

I don't get it... Why won't Nii-sama talk about him anymore. I still see Slenderman but every time I try to bring it up, to Nii-sama, he gets mad at me. Not like normal mad but like he hates the fact I even brought up Slenderman. I don't know why he hates Slenderman so much. A few months ago he loved having Slendy near almost as much as I did. Now he can't even stand to see the color black without growling angrily. Recently he's been busy with his plans, I help him, we'll bring down Gozuburo together. I don't know why but we've seen less and less of Slenderman. I still see him a lot, more than Nii-sama does, or did. I don't know why but it's almost like he's avoiding us. I don't want him too leave us...

Now it's late and it's time for me to go to bed. Today was a great day. We finally took Gozuburo down. The plan was perfect. Since me and Seto both already own 3% of the company cause of the Corporate laws. We faked that Seto was abusing me so he would think I would betray Nii-sama but I really wasn't. He put his guard down just enough. Than I went back to my bother's side gaining him 51% while Gozuburo had only 49%. We had won our freedom from that psychopath. I smiled as I crawled under the covers. I laid on my side as I began to close my eyes. As I felt sleep come over me I could hear footsteps approach my bed. I knew it wasn't Nii-sama. Because he always made me keep my bedroom door locked and I could only open it for Seto and Seto only. I smiled a little knowing only one person. The very person that had taken care of us the time we came here. I could hear the sound of the floor creak slightly and I also felt a hand laying on the top of my head. I could feel the creäture stroking my hair softly as I heard him singing to me. The same lullaby he sang to us when we were sick. _**"Come Little Children the times come to play. Here in my garden of shadows."** _I heard him sing before I finally fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Kaiba was now in his office looking out the window at the rain as it fell upon the city of Domino. Today was an excellent day no a superb day. He had won, he won it all, Gozuburo was defeated and disgraced by his own hands. His and Mokuba's plan was perfect. It went off without a hitch. Now they owned it all. The house, the company, the wealth all of it. Kaiba grinned some. What made this the most sweetest of victories he had done this all himself. Without help from anyone. No one... Well no one human that is. He shook his head as he gritted his teeth. _"Damn it... Damn it... Damn it! Forget about that thing already! It was nothing more but a demon! Forget about it! It never gave a damn!"_ Kaiba growled in his mind. In high truth he never really could forget about the creäture. Everything reminded him about the being. At night when he lied in bed he would often stay up and check around his room just hoping to catch a glimpse of the black suit of the tall thin figure but all he ever saw was the shadows that were made from the night. He kept trying to pretend the creäture never existed but he always got a feeling every time he was alone or outside. That something was watching him, very closely, the feeling wasn't unsettling but instead it was comforting. Like safeness was always near him. He could tell Mokuba felt the same as well. He sighed than he heard a door slam behind him the instant he let out the breath. He turned to face his stepfather that was beyond angry. What shocked Kaiba was what was in his stepfather's hand. A 44 Colt Revolver. Lightning flashed and thunder clashed no words were spoken. In a flash they were upon the other. Kaiba was trying to beat the gun out of his stepfather's hands but the gun was just out of his reach. Than the but-end of the revolver came in contact, hard, with his face and then the older man slammed the boy against the wall. Seto hit the back of his head against the wall and the world instantly turned black. He slid down the wall unconscious before the vicious elder.

Gozubro stood with a dark grin on his face with the gun tight in his hand. "Looks like I won this game Seto." He sneered. "You actually thought you could bring me down. You're a weak little brat! And your going to DIE!" He spat and pointed the gun at the boy's face. "This is the end you and your little brother will no longer be in my way! Who's going to care if you two little brats are gone! Who's-"

_**"About to take your head off!"**_

The room dropped 50' bellow. Standing between Kaiba was a creäture. It looked like a man but was inhumanly tall, it wore a black business suit, it also had no face but it did have a mouth that seemed torn into it's mask like face it's teeth were black as well as the skin and muscle around them. It's mouth was twisted to show a scowl and gritted teeth. It had its pale and black clawed hand around the revolver. It's than crushed the revolver and broke it in half, the gun was made of solid silver so how was that possible it wasn't humanly possible. The creäture growled angrily as black tentacles appeared from behind the creäture the tentacles had mouths that had black sharp teeth as well. They were aimed at the pathetic old man ready to rip him apart. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed like bombs were going off and shots were being fired on a battle field. The creäture stood from it's crouched down position and growled menacingly. Gozuburo was terrified and repulsed by the creäture.

_**"Gozuburo what you have done I've seen enough of! And all I have to say is this."** _

The creäture's very voice sent waves of fear into the old man. The creäture smirked and moved a clawed hand on its head and gripped where the white mask was. It tore its black claws over its face revealing nothing but blackness. Suddenly blood-red eyes pierced through the blackness and glared at the man with a intestinty that rivaled Hell's fire. The creature glared at him. **_"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"_**The creäture roared out. The old man tried to run for the door. But his arm was grabbed by the creäture's hand. He suddenly felt his arm the bone being shattered in 4 places than it was promptly torn away from the bone. Leaving only a bloody hole and a bit of shoulder meat from where it once was. The creäture crushed the appendage in it's hand when it did so the limb suddenly turned to ash and when the creäture let go the ash blew away to nothing but dust. Gozuburo was against the wall terrified bleeding from where his arm had once been. The creature faced before him and crouched down some as tentacles grabbed the man as lightning flashed illuminating the room.

* * *

Rain fell upon the city. Silence had filled the world. Everything seemed almost serene but that would soon be destroyed. Above at the near top of a large building. Stood a man like being that wore a black suit, its black face and red eyes showed through a white mask that was torn to shreds, as it held out before him by his neck. Gozburo Kaiba. He had a tight grip on the sick man's neck his black claws were piercing his veins. But the being enjoyed watching him squirm before him showing just how truly pathetic of a human he was. He was nothing but a pathetic born from the dirt of the Earth. All humans were that dirt and imperfect in every single way no matter how much they wished for the perfection they would never obtain it. Well not all humans. He would never dare to put the Kaiba brothers in the same category as the other dirt of this world. Those two brothers could never be imperfect in its eyes. To him they were perfection, angels that he had to protect, and he would from anyone and anything that got in his way. This piece of trash that was before him included that was getting soaked like a damned dog. The creäture than turned from where Gozuburo was suspended over 30 stories and looked at Kaiba that was lying against the wall unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his forehead. _**"You may hate me for not being near... But I have to stay away it's the only way to save your soul. That day will come soon and I can only pray you will forgive me when this is all**** over."**_ The being thought solemnly. Knowing much that the boy must have hated his guts by now. "Wh-What are you!?" Gozburo spat out choking on the air, what little was, in his lungs. The creäture glared at the man as if he was slowly ripping out his soul from the inside out. The being smirked some.

_**"Many people around the world know me from many different names. Slenderman, The Tall Man, Der Ritter, Der Grosmann, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Sclankwald, there's many names to describe me. But being called those pathetic names aren't what or who I am."** _The creäture said than it let out a stif chuckle. **_"What I AM. Is a creäture of darkness, a being of hell, a king actually. And if you attempt to take what's mine-"_**The smirk disappeared and the creature's grip on the old man's neck grew tighter and tighter making tendons snap and veins tear and vertebraes beginning to crack and pierce through the skin in his neck. The being wanted to make the man suffer horribly, suffer just like Seto had under his 'care', than he would rip the man apart.

_**"I'LL RIP YOU APART!"**_

The being screamed than in an instant the man's fat neck blew open like a balloon splattering blood about. But the man was still alive even after having his main arteries rupture and were now bleeding out. The creäture than walked ahead once being up ahead of the window and using its tentacles it brought the mortally wounded man to face him. Face to face with the creäture. _**"This is your last day on this pathetic planet. You will die. But don't worry... I'll make sure you're in a 'very special' part of Hell. Where no one will hear you scream."** _The creäture spat. Than suddenly there was a sharp pain that went through Gozuburo. He looked down and saw that being had stabbed its own arm through him and it's arm went through his back and had his heart in its hand. The creäture held cold eyes that seemed evil.

But in the moment before the being ripped out his heart. Gozuburo noticed something he found odd in his last moments. The creäture's eyes, although its entire face was black underneath the mask, had the same eye shape, the same dark fiery spirit behind their gaze, the same deep intestine, as he had seen in... Seto's eyes. Only difference was he had red eyes and Seto had blue eyes. Was there a connection? That was all he had thought of before the creäture finally ripped his heart out. In a second later Gozuburo Kaiba was dead. The creäture let the man's carcass go. It watched as iot watched the man he had despised these many years fall to the earth bellow and land with a loud crack only he could hear. The creäture glared down at the city bellow him than turned to where Kaiba laid against the wall. The creäture laid a hand down its mask and it instantly was repaired and covered its entire face once more. The creäture kneeled to the small boy. It laid a hand on his cheek and another on his neck feeling a small pulse. The creature side relieved that he was alive. It than carefully picked the boy up in it's arms. The boy was still light weighed despite he was 14 now. But to the being he was still a child whichever way you looked at him. He was and always would be a child to him.

It walked out of the room with the boy in his arms. It knew it couldn't take the boy to another room it wouldn't take away suspicion from Kaiba. The creäture turned some and kneeled down. It gently laid Kaiba down against the wall of the hallway. It looked down at the boy and ran its fingers through his hair. _**"Your always so reckless, Seto, but that can't be helped..."**_It said as it laid a hand on Kaiba's cheek. _**"I'm sorry I left but I had too. I only hope you'll understand one day..."**_It said calmly.

* * *

_"Understand... What do I need to understand?" _

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes some. He saw him, the Slenderman, sitting before him. _"What was he doing here?" _He thought simply. He wasn't angry at the creäture. Actually he was glad to see the being once more. The creäture sighed, but it was a heavy sigh, full of guilt and pain. From what? Him being angry at him. _"No. No that's ridiculous. Why would he be upset because I was angry at him?" _That's when realization hit Kaiba. He remembered. He remembered seeing Gozuburo hitting him in the face with a revolver than everything had faded to black but that was all he knew. That's when he noticed the white shirt that creäture wore with its suit was covered in blood. Kaiba's eyes snapped open, some, _"Had he... He killed Gozuburo..." _Kaiba thought. _"Just like he promised." _He thought to himself. Slenderman looked down at the boy seeing he was somewhat awake and alert. It smirked some. Kaiba was looking down so he didn't face the creature's face. _**"You are simply hopeless."** _The creäture muttered as it moved the boy's hair away from his eyes and forehead. Kaiba closed his eyes than he felt something on the center of his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Slenderman was kissing his forehead. The creäture smirked at him. Than it stood. Kaiba laid a hand on his face and felt that the wound he had on the left side of his forehead almost gone. He looked up at the creäture with stern eyes. The being was unfazed and just smiled at the boy. Kaiba's stern look broke her a moment than he looked away some. He felt sore and his head was spinning.

* * *

"NII-SAMA!"

Kaiba tried to turn to where he heard his little brother's voice call out to him but couldn't unless he wanted to black out. This made Kaiba fearful that he was going to die. Slenderman had saved him now he was going to die. He looked at the creäture. "I... Don't wanna die..." He muttered than he felt himself fade to and from consciousness. _**"You won't."** _Slenderman said sternly. Kaiba looked at the being barely able to see the creature. The creature laid the back of it's knuckles on the boy's cheek.

"NII-SAMA!"

The creature turned to Mokuba who was in his PJ's and looked terrfied. "Big brother!" Mokuba shouted terrfied as he ran and kneeled down to Kaiba. "Nii-sama! Wake up are you ok? Nii-sama say something!" Mokuba begged. "M-Mokuba." Kaiba said unable to stop the world from spinning. He could feel something icy cold lay on the back of his neck. A hand. He could feel the inyness pierce through his skin it felt almost as if it was piercing the inside of his spine. He opened his eyes some more and saw his vision was returning and the nauseas spinning had finally stopped. He looked at Slenderman. It smiled at him and it looked at both brothers. _**"I can sense others are coming here very soon..."**_The creature thought. **_"Mokuba had you called the police?"_ **The creature asked the boy. "Well.. Yea I thought something bad was happening. I-I had woken up and I came to see Nii-sama but I heard noise behind his offise door so I went down into the kitchen and called the police." Mokuba said as he used a small towel, he got from the hall closet, and began to wipe the blood of his brother's face. **_"I see. Well that should play right into my hand."_ **The creature said. Both boys looked at him confused as to what he meant. _**"Seto. Mokuba everything will be alright don't you worry."**_The creature said than stood up. Than a voice came into both brother's minds._** "Both of you stay here till police arrive. If they ask tell them your stepfather attacked you and that you were knocked out and that Mokuba found you injured and began treating your wounds after dragging him into the hallway."**_The voice, Slenderman's voice, said in their minds. The creature stood. _**"Stay here and do as I say. I have some things to 're-arrange' don't worry you'll both stay safe."** _The being said. It than turned to them and kneeled down to both of them it wrapped it's arms around both of them and held them both close. _**"Stay safe till than..."** _It muttered. Mokuba gave a nod Kaiba did not. Slenderman smirked and rubbed both their heads. _**"Behave for your brother. And Seto you behave as well."**_The creature said in their minds. The creature kissed Mokuba's forehead than it stood and turned from them. The creature walked ahead a few paces than vanished.

* * *

The police came to the house and after questioning both boys and the building staff. They reviewed the security tape the tape was odd. Because when they replayed it the image of what happened after Kaiba was thrown against the wall was blurry and distorted. They could see the stepfather well and the unconcious boy. But than the screen cut to black for a moment. Than when the screen returned the large window was broken and they saw what appeared to be Mokuba trying to get his brother out of the room. The cops saw the body and saw that Gozuburo had fall related injuries. Both arms and legs were broken in multiple place and glas was inbedded into his skin. But the only thing that was odd the man's heart was missing. The corner shrugged that off as that the heart had exploded and that it was inside his cavity some where for there was no entry wound that proved other wise. The court system decided that they couldn't charge Kaiba for his stepfather's death since it seemed he hadn't deliberty caused his death. It looked more like Gozuburo had fallen from the window of the 30 story building. They decided on a plea deal. Although Kaiba was now a CEO, the youngest CEO to exists in Asia, they agreed that if Kaiba remained going to school he won't be charged for anything.

* * *

Now it was late and both brothers were staying in Mokuba's bedroom. Kaiba was sitting in bed with his little brother in his arms. Both were awake and silent. Their minds were focused on only one thing. Make that a being. Neither could believe that Slenderman had kept his word. After this whole time, after everything, he had done it. He had killed Gozburo. now they were terrfied. Because since Slenderman had killed Gozuburo did that mean it was done with protecting them and was going to kill them next. Mokuba had tried to deny that he was going to dare do that but it did seem possible, very possible, to happen now. Kaiba held Mokuba close. The shadows of the room seemed like all kinds of monsters ready to devour them whole. Mokuba was terrfied as well. They felt as if a million eyes were watching them all at once. All meanicing and blood thirsty for them. Both brothers clinged to each other fearful to be taken away. Than the shadow creature looked past the boys at something that was ahead of them. A figure was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The creature walkedup into the light of the only light that was on in the room. The shadows all cringed fearful when they saw it's white face. _**"Try anything I will happily end you."** _It warned them with a smirk. The creatures dissapeared. And both boys knew they would never return again. The creature walked up to their bed and looked down at them with it's hands behind them. _**"Try and rest now I won't let anything happen."** _The creature said softly. Mokuba and Kaiba looked at him unsure. The man smirked at them. **_"Don't think just because he is dead that I will harm you now. I will never harm you, I'll always protect you, and I'll always watch over you. Whether you want it that way or not."_**It said, specifically to Kaiba, both boys sighed some.

The creature smiled at them. _**"Come now. It's been a long day and you need rest."** _It said sternly. Kaiba and Mokuba both laid underneath one blanket. Mokuba hugged his brother and stayed under his chin glad that this was all over and they could finally live again. Kaiba let him and wrapped his arm around him and stroked his hair. They than felt something being laid over them. They looked down and saw a blanket of black satan was laid over them. Kaiba glanced over at Slenderman who only smiled. _**"You may hate me but I will never leave. All I do is for you and is my way to care."** _It said softly. Mokuba fell asleep soon after. Kaiba glared at Slenderman but couldn't find any words to throw at the creature. It just couldn't. Everything negative he had once wished to say to the being had no melted away. He closed his eyes fighting tears. "... Thank you..." He muttered than fell asleep. The creature turned to him with a smile on it's face. Than it turned and turned off the light and left through the open door. The mansion was empty and silent. It decided to walk through the now cleansed house. This place of bricks and wood would never be a home, not to them, not to those boys. He smirked as he walked.

* * *

_**"Once a more. Many night ago. A black prince had been banished from his kingdom by the tyrancy that was his father dear. Banished to a world where beings are made from the dust of the Earth the prince thought surely he would parish. But he was saved by a brilliant princess of blue. Her looks put even roses to shame. They looks of a angel she sang more beautiful than anyone in the world. She-"** _But he stopped speaking. He smirked once more. _**"Another time. Another day."** _He said than he turned to face _You_.

_**"Than you will learn what happened to the Black King."** _He said with a grin his red eyes showing brightly through his masked.

* * *

**Yes Slenderman knows you read this story and No he will not tell you the story of The Black King (Aka his story till your good and ready.**

**Anyway now Gozuburo is dead and gone.**

**There is more and the next chapters may or may not confuse you if they do let me know.**

**So read and review please. **

**Btw Avi KEEP QUIET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes there's more to this crazy story.**

**This is one of few fics I think are actually good. **

**There's still more to this story before it moves to another possible story.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh or Creepypasta related**

**I own only this story and the ideas.**

* * *

It had only been a few months since Gozuburo had 'died'. The Kaiba Brothers had changed Kaiba Corporation from a military arms dealing company to a game company. Kaiba was a very stern CEO and also cold and harsh. Mokuba was still the same kid he had always been. But both brothers. Apart or together always could feel as if a pair of eyes was watching them, and when they were uncertain about anything, they could feel as if someone or something was holding their hands. Although no one was near them. Kaiba denied to everything. Denied that Slenderman killed Gozuburo to protect him, denied that the creature is near them, denied everything the creature had done for them. But although he kept denying all of it he couldn't pretend that the creature wasn't always near them. He just acted as if it wasn't there when he saw it. Mokuba on the other hand saw Slenderman often. The creature kept a eye on both boys. But the being kept it's distance from Kaiba, it still came when he was in need dier need but other than that, the being kept away.

* * *

Mokuba was playing outside. Well 'playing' wasn't the word to describe what the boy was actually doing. He was just sitting on the new swings he had outside the mansion. He was now 10. Mokuba was a bit upset cause he kept seeing less and less of his brother. He knew that being a CEO meant his brother had to be out on buisness trips but the boy still hated all of it. The only good thing was his brother was taking care of him now instead of Gozuburo. Well his brother and a certain creature. Mokuba heard a small creek from the other swing, as the wind blew, he turned to see a pale faced creature with no face wearing a suit sitting by a tree. "Slendy!" Mokuba said happily and hopped off the swing. The creature looked at the boy as a tear formed on the mask showing it's black teeth lined mouth that was curved to a small smile. Mokuba ran over to Slenderman and hugged the tall creature. Even though the creature was kneeled down some it's height still out scaled the small boy. The being hugged the boy back. Mokuba was sitting on Slenderman's lap it was a nice day today and it just got nicer with the creature being near. Mokuba smiled some but it quickly faded when he remembered his brother. _**"Mokuba?"**_The creature asked senseing the boy's sad face. "I'm just upset that's all." Mokuba mummbled. _**"Your worried about Seto aren't you?"**_The creature asked. Mokuba gave a nod. "I don't see him anymore. I think he's forgotten all about me..." Mokuba said in a small voice. The creature wrapped it's arms arounf the small boy. _**"Mokuba you know that your brother has much work to do being a CEO now. You can't ask him to drop that too just be near you. That would be too selfish of you to ask him."**_ The creature said. "I know but still I want Nii-sama near..." Mokuba said. _**"Well how about this. If you stay by your brother and show him your always there even if he isn't. Mokuba Seto loves you dearly, he'll always be with you, and he will always take care of you... As will I." **_The entity said softly. Mokuba gave a nod and smiled some. "Your right. I'll do that thanks Slendy." Mokuba said. The creature smiled some. Mokuba smiled back but it dissapeared again. _**"What now?"**_The creature asked. "Nothing it's just... Why is Nii-sama so mad at you? Whenever I want to talk him about you he gets all mad at me and he also looks upset whenever I ask him whats wrong? I don't know why; is he mad at you?" Mokuba asked. The creature sighed. _**"Yes Seto is angry at me." **_The creature said in a low voice. "What!? Why?" Mokuba asked. _**"Because I had failed Mokuba... I failed at being a good protector and gurardian. I failed Seto when he needed me near the most. It's because of my carelessness is why Seto is how he is now... I'm sorry Mokuba."**_The entity said with hurt in his voice. "It's ok." Mokuba said hugging the creature once more. **_"Well that is just one thing. The main reason being simply Seto has gone mad." _**The entity said while running it's fingers gently through the boy's hair. "Mad? Seto does get angry but he's not mad all the time. Actually he's kind of sad." Mokuba said. _**"No Mokuba I mean mad as in crazy. Seto isn't completely mad but a part of him is entirely lost to insanity. Sadly that is also because of me."**_The creature said with guilt in it's voice. "But it's not your fault. How can it be your fault?" Mokuba asked. The creature was silent for a moment. _**"... That is a story is for another time... When your older Mokuba."**_The creature said. "Ok..." Mokuba said.

They were silent for some time. "Slendy?" The being looked down at the boy. "Promise... Promise me you'll make Nii-sama, my real brother, come back." The boy said. The creature looked at the boy confused as too what he truely meant. Mokuba noticed this and stood up. "Never mind." Mokuba said than ran ahead to enter the house. But was stopped by being lifted up above the ground. He looked down and saw that a black tentacle was wraped around his center. He turned hearing footsteps stopping at to his side. He saw Slenderman was standing beside him with his arms crossed. He looked away from the beings face not wanting to face him. Slenderman laid it's hand on the boy's cheek seeing the small rivers of tears that fell from his eyes. _**"Mokuba listen too me."** _Mokuba looked up at the creature's face. _**"Whatever you ask for. Anything you want I will give too you. Nothing you ask for is too little or too senseless. Tell me anything you want and I'll make it come true."** _Slenderman said cupping his small face. Mokuba sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I just want my brother back. The real Nii-sama I knew back at the orphange." Mokuba cried. Slenderman smiled some and wiped the childs eyes. _**"It might take some time but I will make your wish come true. Don't cry anymore Mokuba."** _Slenderman said softly as it held the small boy in his arms. Mokuba hiccuped after he wiped his eyes. Slenderman picked the boy up and carried him inside the mansion. He sat the small boy on the couch and wiped his eyes. _**"Everything will be alright."** _It said softly. Mokuba calmed down some. The creature stood than turned. "Slendy?" Mokuba asked. _**"Stay here I have some buisness I must attend too."** _It said as it walked away. It turned a corner and when Mokuba went too see if he was still there he saw that the tall man had dissapeared. "... I really hope you can help us..." He whispered.

* * *

Kaiba was sitting at his desk. He had many reports too do. So far he had only done half of them. He sighed. His eyes were heavy. He sighed. Than he felt darkness cover his eyes. He frowned. "I know it's you." He muttered. He laid a hand on where he could imagine the hand be covering his eyes. But when he laid his hand on his face he felt nothing but his eyes. He opened his eyes. But when he did he saw everything was darker as if the power had went out. He looked around. But he saw he wasn't in his office anymore he was in some sort of room that he never remembered being in before. The room was painted white but the furniture was black or some kind of darker color. Kaiba looked around the window and saw that there was a dark colored wooden chest. He tried too open it but saw it was paddlocked. "That's weird." He muttered than left it be. He saw a door that had too be a way out of there. He opened the door and looked down the hallway. He saw nothing other than that the house looked a bit ransacked, or messy, he turned too go towards the stairs but stopped when he noticed a door. He couldn't shake off the feeling he had too go into that room. But he didn't understand why this suddenly urge came too him. He walked over too the door. He slowly moved his hand too the door knob. As he gripped it he could feel that the door knob was icy too the touch. As if it was tossed out into the snow and kept outside by night in the icy cold. He sucked in a breath. He didn't understand why but he felt completely uneasy. He opened the door. Inside he saw that it was a child's room. The walls were these two sided blue colors. One side was lighter sky blue and the other was a darker mignight blue. It looked like it was too represent day and night. There was a bed, small dresser, toy box, and a window seat, but it was completely black outside the window. There was no sun light, no clouds, just blackness. Kaiba laid a hand on the window glass. That's when he noticied something caught in the reflection of the glass. He turned some and saw that there was a crib against the wall of the small room. He hadn't noticed that before when he first entered the room. And just figured he hadn't really noticed since he didn't really look that way.

He looked back at the blackness outside his window. He looked down and saw a black figure with a white face. But when he looked closer too get a better look of it. But when he did it was gone. He heard a loud snap sound from behind him and turned. His eyes widen. The room was now splatter with black and it looked too be decaying as if it were inside and abbandoned building. He barely sucked in a breath. He also noticed something else on the wall. He pulled the small photo off of the splattering that was all around the room. The photo showed a man and women in their early 20's. The women had dark brown hair, and blue eyes, the man had black hair, and blood red eyes that would stare into your soul. Seto looked at the man knowing he had seen those exact eyes in his dreams. But he didn't understand he had never seen this man before so how was their a connection. He felt a odd preassure inside the room. It felt so intense. As if he was trapped inside a air containment unit. He felt a heavy uneasyness in his chest. He turned too leave the room but he couldn't find the door from where he left. He laid his hands on the wall too try and find the outline of the door or the door knob. He heard a voice whisper. _**"You will be saved..."** _Kaiba turned but saw nothing was behind him. But that voice felt as if it was right behind him. Suddenly Kaiba felt a gut wrenching pain that hit him right in the stomach. But it moved too other parts of his body. His chest, his arms, his legs, they all felt as if they were being ripped apart piece by piece. Kaiba fell to his hands and knees trying to get the pain under control but he couldn't it hurt too much. He felt a hands come upon him. But they were a gentle almost unfeeling touch. He felt a hand on his chest and he also felt a hand move up his hair and lay on his head. Kaiba could feel his body almost shutting down on him. He could barely keep his senses clear. He looked up at whoever was that had it's hand on his face. But before he could catch a glimpse of whoever it was he felt darkness swallow him.

_"Seto..."_

_"Seto..."_

_"My little darling boy... It's time you learned of Dis Grosmann"_

_"Dis Grosmann?"_

_"... You will learn the truth... Soon..." _

* * *

Kaiba's eyes shot open. He sighed seeing nothing in his office. He laid his hands over his face and rubbed his temples some. He was just under stress. Atleast that's what he told himself. Kaiba sighed. He looked at his computer and saw the screen was black to it's standby screen. Kaiba sighed he moved his hand to turn his computer back to the main screen but stopped when he saw a faceless figure in the screens reflection. He turned but saw nothing was there. Just some shadows from the sun begining to set. Kaiba sighed annoyed with himself and shook his head. This was getting to be annouying the creature was gone why did it matter? He didn't need that creatures help. He needed NO ONE help...

* * *

**Not much but I'll have more later**

**Please review and enjoy**


End file.
